Ressurreição
by Jaqueline de Marco
Summary: Cap8 no ar - Edward parte em uma jornada considerada impossível... Existe mesmo uma forma de voltar a ser humano? - E/B
1. Prólogo

**Ressurreição**

**Fanfic por Jaqueline de Marco**

* * *

**Sinopse: **Edward parte em uma jornada considerada impossível... Existe mesmo uma forma de voltar a ser humano?

* * *

"_O céu e a terra assinalavam presságios. Meteoros cárdeos rasgavam o firmamento na noite. Uma auréola de fogo dividida em três círculos rodeava o disco da lua. Os llaycas agouravam o Inca: 'o primeiro círculo anuncia guerra; o segundo, a queda do sol; o terceiro, o fim de tua raça'."_

_(Arturo Capdevila - Los Incas, página164)_

"_Se houvesse uma forma de me transformar em humano para você, não importa qual fosse o preço, eu pagaria."_

_(Edward Cullen – Eclipse, capítulo 12)_

* * *

**Prólogo**

O vento batia forte na janela, fazendo um som de assovio. O som fazia parecer que havia alguém batendo, querendo entrar. Mas sabia que estávamos sós, éramos somente eu e ele. A luz estava baixa. O quarto só era iluminado por velas que criavam contornos dançantes dos poucos móveis do lugar.

Ele estava na minha frente, olhando-me de cima. Seus olhos eram como topázios, de um tom perfeito de verde. Sua pele estava rosada, quase corada. Eu sorri da situação e ele fez o mesmo. Ele estava radiante.

A mão macia dele tocou meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos. Estava quente, um calor que jamais senti antes. Ele contornou toda a lateral do meu rosto parando no meu queixo. Ainda com os olhos fechados eu senti a sua aproximação. Sua boca encostou lentamente na minha. Devagar ele começou a movimentar seus lábios nos meus. Estavam úmidos.

Suas mãos estavam nas minhas costas, subindo e descendo, ganhando velocidade conforme o beijo ficava mais urgente. Eu passei minhas mãos por sua nuca e segurei forte, não queria que ele me parasse. Seu braço parou na altura da minha cintura e por um instante fiquei com medo dele ter desistido. Então ele me segurou forte e passou o outro braço por minhas pernas, na altura das costas do meu joelho. Ele parou o beijo e sorriu para mim enquanto me carregava em seu colo para a cama a nossa frente.

Ele suava frio, em contraste a sua pele quente. Sentia calafrios conforme me tocava. Devagar, ele me deitou num colchão macio, ficando sobre mim. Ele abaixou e roçou os lábios no meu pescoço. Eu fechei os olhos novamente e suspirei. Ele parou perto da minha orelha e sussurrou:

- Eu te amo, Bella.

Sua voz macia estava entrecortada, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente numa respiração forte. Eu quase podia ouvir o batimento forte de seu coração. Ele estava comigo como nunca estivera antes: de corpo, alma e coração.

- Eu te amo, Edward.


	2. Cap I O pensamento de Carlisle

**PARTE 1**

**- GENESIS -**

* * *

_**Capítulo I - ****O pensamento de Carlisle**_

Eu estava decidida, não iria descer! Não importava o quanto Alice pedisse, a vergonha que sentiria depois ao olhar para Carlisle e Esme ou o sermão que Charlie faria. Não desceria! Edward tinha prometido que não seríamos mais motivo de comentários. Já não bastasse o fato de estarmos nos casando aos dezoito anos. Bom, tecnicamente, já que _eu_ tinha dezoito anos.

A questão era: já não estávamos com casamento marcado? Dia treze de agosto! Por que a ridícula idéia de uma festa de noivado? Não, não desceria! Edward havia me metido naquilo, agora ele que encarasse a família dele, Charlie e quem mais estivesse na casa dos Cullen hoje para cancelar tudo.

Eu ouvi algumas batidas leves vindas da porta. Sabia que pela educação no toque, somente uma pessoa poderia estar ali.

- Edward, já falei que não vou! – eu gritei.

- Bella, você é tão exagerada. Abra a porta – senti um tom ligeiramente desdenhoso entre as palavras educadas.

- Você sabe o que acho de tudo isso! Se quiser entrar, vai ter que derrubar a porta do quarto da Alice!

- Como se eu não pudesse fazer isso. – o ouvi comentar em voz baixa - Se não quiser descer, tudo bem, mas me deixe conversar com você.

Eu podia até formar em minha mente a expressão facial que ele devia estar fazendo. Os lábios curvados em um meio sorriso, os olhos que me deslumbravam. Eu não tinha como não obedecer. Devagar eu caminhei até a porta e girei a chave.

Assim que abri, vi que Edward estava parado, jogando o peso de seu corpo na perna esquerda, repousando o braço no batente da porta. Como ele conseguia sempre estar tão lindo? Ele provavelmente sentiu a aceleração dos meus batimentos, pois seu sorriso se intensificou e ele me beijou levemente nos lábios. Mas, tão rápido como começou acabou, só dando tempo de quebrar todas a minhas defesas. Quando Edward começou a falar eu já estava mole. Faria qualquer coisa.

- Não estou exatamente contente com essa história, mas pensando bem a situação é propícia. – ele falava a um palmo de distância de mim – Nós comunicamos nossas famílias sobre o casamento, mas elas nunca interagiram juntas a idéia. Será bom juntarmos todos para resolvermos alguns detalhes.

- Alice está tratando tudo como uma festa de noivado. – resmunguei.

Edward segurou o meu queixo com uma das mãos. A pele gélida me fez tremer levemente. Nunca me acostumava inteiramente ao fato de eu, uma pessoa completamente normal, namorar um deus grego feito de mármore.

- Entenda, nós já passamos por casamentos na família, mas com o passar dos anos eles passaram a parecer fictícios e algumas vezes desnecessários. Bella, Alice vive através de você, não percebe?

Sabia disso. Às vezes tinha a impressão que Alice Cullen, a meia irmã de Edward, me via como uma boneca. Ela ultimamente estava fazendo coisas que me tirariam do sério se ela não fosse a minha melhor amiga e a minha integrante dos Cullen preferida, depois de Edward, claro.

Edward puxou meu rosto para mais perto do dele e me beijou novamente. Dessa vez o beijo não foi leve como o primeiro. Seus lábios tocaram o meu com mais intensidade mais, bem mais, sedutores. Ele estava aprendendo (na verdade já devia saber há tempos) como me deixar completamente de pernas bambas. Antes que eu pudesse acompanhar o seu ritmo e aprofundar mais o beijo, ele se separou de mim, encostando seu nariz ao meu. Ficamos com os olhos fechados, quietos, por alguns segundos.

- Bella, meu amor... – Edward interrompeu o silêncio com uma voz melodiosa - ... vamos descer.

Não conseguia nem se quer falar, quanto mais negar a um pedido desses. Somente balancei a cabeça positivamente. Edward levantou o rosto e beijou minha testa. Eu fechei os olhos ao toque. Ele era sempre tão gentil. Saímos do quarto de Alice de mãos dadas. Com ele ao meu lado, iria a qualquer lugar.

* * *

Depois de uma hora e meia os convites já tinham sido trocados de um tom azul bebê para salmão, voltando para azul turquesa claro, meus padrinhos tinham mudado de Alice e Jasper para Carlisle e Esme e o local da festa não seria mais no terreno da mansão dos Cullen e sim em um grande salão de festas numa saída da estrada a caminho de Bogachiel.

Charlie, Esme e Carlisle estavam conversando há alguns metros de onde estava sentada. Não sabia se me concentrava neles ou em Alice que rodopiava em volta de Jasper, provocando risos de Rosalie e Emmett. Todos pareciam tranqüilos com a idéia de que dali a dois meses teriam um casamento para ir. Era claro que eu era a única nervosa com essa história toda.

Senti um toque gelado no meu ombro e levantei os olhos. Edward estava trazendo um copo com suco. Ele já estava bem adaptado ao fato de que eu precisava me alimentar com mais freqüência que ele.

- Obrigada.

- Não por isso. – ele contornou a beira do sofá, sentando-se ao meu lado. Eu encostei a minha cabeça em seu ombro não me importando o quão frio e rígido era.

- Eu quero dizer obrigada por tudo.

- Achei que não estava gostando da idéia da reunião familiar. – senti seu tom divertido.

- Não gosto da idéia do casamento. Mas adoro a idéia de juntar todos que amo.

Edward virou-se, fazendo com que eu levantasse minha cabeça. Ele estava me encarando sério.

- Você deveria ter medo de colocar seu pai em tamanho risco. Somos perigosos, Bella.

Eu odiava quando ele agia como se quisesse que eu me afastasse, que fugisse correndo de medo. Ele já devia ter se acostumado ao fato de que eu jamais faria isso.

- Charlie sabe se cuidar e além do mais eu confio nos meus vampiros preferidos. – brinquei. Edward apertou os lábios, mas seu sorriso não alcançou seus olhos. Eu sabia exatamente o que devia estar passando em sua mente, mas eu tinha certeza de tudo o que estava fazendo. Era minha decisão ser como ele. Não era como se eu estivesse escolhendo ser um monstro, eu estava escolhendo viver ao lado de Edward para sempre.

Segurei sua mão e ele passou o braço pelo meu ombro. Eu me virei a tempo de ver Carlisle se aproximando, deixando Esme numa conversa aparentemente interessante com Charlie.

- Desculpa-me por tudo isso, Bella – o "pai" de Edward era tão educado quanto o filho.

- Não tem pelo o que se desculpar.

- Posso? – Carlisle apontou a poltrona a nossa frente. Edward sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Ele sentou-se de uma forma perfeitamente elegante.

- Está mais animada com o casamento?

Perguntei-me se Edward havia conversado com Carlisle sobre o fato de eu não estar dando muita importância para a cerimônia ou se ele percebera isso nas minhas atitudes. De qualquer forma, a resposta não seria muito boa se contasse a verdade. Resolvi ser educada.

- Estou sim.

Edward deixou escapar um leve riso que me entregava.

- Casamento é algo assustador mesmo. Não é de se estranhar que tema a idéia, Bella. – Carlisle falou gentilmente.

- Não tenho medo, eu simplesmente nunca pensei ser do tipo que se casa. Pelo menos não aos 18.

Carlisle riu. Seus dentes eram perfeitamente brancos e o sorriso formava covinhas nas laterais de seu rosto pálido.

- Já vi tempos em que mulheres na sua idade se consideravam velhas demais para ficarem solteiras.

- Bella não teria esse problema de ficar solteirona – Edward comentou divertido – Ela infelizmente tem bastante pretendentes.

Carlisle riu educadamente e eu senti minha pele corando. Tentei fazer uma nota mental para não me esquecer de reclamar com Edward pelo comentário na frente de seu pai.

- Você é uma pessoa inteligente. Todos sabem da sua capacidade e independência. Ninguém te criticaria por estar se casando, Bella.

Ouvi um suspiro de Edward após o comentário de seu pai. Eu sabia que a pessoa que mais teria motivos para esse casamento não acontecer era quem mais o queria. Edward ainda temia pela minha salvação, em diversos sentidos. Eu sabia que ele devia ter muitas coisas em mente no momento. Eu apertei mais fortemente minhas mãos na dele, sentindo uma dor fraca como se estivesse tentando apertar uma pedra.

- Ela sabe que pode ser diferente – Edward comentou numa voz baixa, mas firme.

Eu virei para encará-lo. Ele estava olhando para frente.

- Não poderia ser diferente não, Edward.

Como ele poderia pensar que eu escolheria algo além de ficar para sempre com ele? Se casamentos, transformações em vampira e tudo o mais fosse o preço para estar com Edward, eu pagaria.

- Bella fez sua escolha, Edward.

- Isso porque somente ela tem a dádiva da escolha, Carlisle. – Edward não alterara o tom de voz em nenhum momento, mas era nítida a importância que ele dava a cada palavra – Não conseguiria viver sem Bella, mas sei todas as coisas que farei ela renunciar e isso me faz mal. Isso me faz mal, mas não consigo que seja diferente.

Edward ainda olhava para frente, então forcei com minha mão o seu rosto em minha direção. Seus olhos estavam vazios e seu rosto sem expressão.

- Eu nunca pediria para ser diferente. Quero estar com você.

- E eu não quero estar com mais ninguém a não ser você, Bella. Mas gostaria que você não corresse o risco de perder sua alma por mim.

- Edward...

- Se houvesse uma forma de estar com você sem ter esta eterna dúvida, Bella, eu a escolheria.

Seu corpo ficou rígido por um momento e ele pareceu esquecer de respirar por alguns segundos.

- O que? – ele questionou. Inicialmente achei ter sido para mim, mas então vi Edward se virando para encarar Carlisle.

O vampiro estava tão rígido quanto Edward na poltrona a nossa frente. Ele encarava o filho com uma expressão clara de arrependimento.

- Não disse nada.

- Eu ouvi, Carlisle.

- O que foi, Edward? – perguntei.

Edward olhou para mim, seus olhos estavam vivos. Ele me encarou por alguns segundos, parecia me analisar. Percebi que ele voltara a respirar, parecia estar voltando ao normal. Ele segurou meu rosto com suas mãos e me beijou levemente nos lábios.

- Nada. Não se preocupe.

Fiquei desnorteada por alguns segundos. Os olhos de Edward sempre me deixavam tonta e depois de um beijo ficava completamente fora de mim. Olhei para frente e vi que a poltrona estava vazia. Procurei com os olhos pela sala e vi Carlisle se afastando, seguindo em direção à cozinha.

Antes que pudesse perguntar algo a Edward, senti um puxão em meu ombro.

- Bella, estava comentando com Rosalie que seu vestido deve ser cheio de renda, o que acha? – Alice estava parada nas costas do sofá, debruçada sobre meus ombros, ficando com o rosto quase colado ao meu enquanto falava animadamente – Daria um tom clássico ao vestido. Embora, claro, o corte terá que ser moderno. Nada de calda muita longa, levando em consideração o seu certo problema com equilíbrio.

- O que você achar melhor. – comentei.

Não estava realmente ouvindo o que Alice estava falando. Percebi que Edward aproveitara a chegada de sua meia irmã para levantar do sofá. Antes que pudesse perguntar algo ele já estava rumando na direção que Carlisle havia tomado há pouco.

Perguntei-me o que teria perturbado tanto Edward. Não era como se ele estivesse preocupado ou coisa do gênero. Ele parecia estar com coisas em sua mente que não queria compartilhar comigo.

- Bella? – ouvi Alice me chamando.

- Sim.

- Você ouviu o que eu falei? – ela me encarava com uma carranca. Tentei forçar em minha mente as palavras de Alice, mas não havia nada. Não estava realmente prestando o mínimo de atenção.

- Claro.

- Então concorda?

- Sim. – Me perguntava com o que eu estaria concordando.

- Perfeito!

O sorriso de Alice era quase maquiavélico. Sabia que me arrependeria por ter mentido.

* * *

Fazia alguns dias que a minha caminhonete não estava funcionando corretamente. Às vezes ela se negava a ligar, às vezes ela ligava, mas não havia jeito de trocar de marchas e às vezes ela simplesmente parava de funcionar, não importando se eu estava no meio da cidade ou numa estrada sozinha. Por isso, nos últimos dias evitava ao máximo dirigir. Edward insistira em buscar a mim e Charlie para a reuniãozinha na casa dos Cullen.

Estávamos todos no volvo prata de Edward a caminho de casa. Era incrível que quando meu pai estava no carro Edward nunca passava de 60 quilômetros por hora.

Charlie estava conversando com ele sobre o número de convidados para a cerimônia e festa. Edward interagia educadamente, mas eu sabia que ele estava distraído demais para estar realmente envolvido na conversa.

Na reunião, Edward ficara um bom tempo na cozinha junto com Carlisle. Eu pensei várias vezes em ir ver o que eles tanto conversavam, mas sem Edward por perto passei a ser uma presença requisitada pelos demais membros da reunião.

- Chegamos. – Edward comentou assim que o volvo encostou ao lado do carro patrulha do Charlie estacionado em frente à casa.

- Obrigado, Edward. – Charlie cumprimentou enquanto saía do carro – Não demore, Bella.

- Não vou.

Assisti em silêncio Charlie caminhando até a casa. Só comecei a falar quando o vi abrindo a porta.

- Você está tão pensativo.

Edward sorriu e virou-se, ficando de frente para mim. Eu me aproximei dele, ficando a um palmo dos seus lábios.

- Charlie está nos observando – Edward advertiu divertido.

- Ele vai sobreviver a isso – eu disse pouco antes de beijá-lo.

Edward não deixou o beijo se aprofundar muito, logo se separando de mim. Apesar disso, notei que meu ato fizera efeito, pois Edward estava com um sorriso sincero nos lábios e seus olhos estavam com o tom dourado que tanto adorava.

- Bella, você não devia fazer estas coisas. Você não faz idéia do que passa na cabeça de Charlie toda vez que ele nos vê se beijando.

Sorri do comentário dele. Já imaginava que Charlie não gostava de me ver com Edward somente por suas atitudes, fiquei me perguntando como seria para Edward lendo o que se passava na mente dele.

Virei-me e encostei-me ao seu peito. O tecido de sua blusa amenizava o gelo de sua pele. Edward passou seu braço por meu ombro. Ficamos naquela posição por alguns segundos.

- Bella, você sabe que é a minha vida, não?

- Mas é claro. Assim como você é a minha – respondi abruptamente, abalada pelo susto da pergunta de Edward.

- Eu nunca faria nada para te machucar e tudo o que fiz, faço e farei sempre, sempre, será pensando no melhor para você...

- Edward, por que está dizendo tudo isso? – me virei, ficando de frente para ele.

Não conseguia ler a expressão de seu rosto. Não havia tristeza, muito menos felicidade, ele estava somente leve. Como se estivesse aliviado. Nunca o vira daquela maneira.

- Bella, sei que você não concorda comigo, mas você sabe o que penso sobre a transformação – tentei dizer algo, mas ele foi mais rápido ao colocar seu dedo indicador nos meus lábios – Não, deixe-me terminar. Eu ainda acredito que possa ter uma alma e isso foi um dos pontos que me ajudaram a manter a minha existência todos estes anos. Hoje, a minha razão é você. E se já me preocupava com a minha salvação, imagina com a sua.

- Você é minha salvação. A minha desgraça seria ficar sem você.

- Vejo as coisas desta maneira também e isso é algo que nunca tentaria sequer mudar. Mas se houvesse uma maneira diferente para estar com você eu a faria, você sabe disso, não?

- Eu sei, Edward.

Não conseguia entender o ponto da conversa. Ele parecia levar todas aquelas palavras muito a sério. Tudo o que mais temia era perder Edward, isso era inconcebível para mim. Eu precisava ficar ao lado dele, seja como fosse. Para sempre.

Eu me pus de joelhos no banco do carro, ficando quase na mesma altura de Edward sentado a minha frente, e o abracei forte. Seus braços envolveram a minha cintura e ficamos nessa posição por um tempo que pareceu ser uma eternidade.

**

* * *

N.A.:** _Oie! O que acharam? Comentem-se por reviews!! Quero agradecer a minha beta queridíssima, Chrissy, que me agüenta quase todas as noites no msn enchendo o saco sobre fanfics e sobre uma certa paixão minha (Edward Cullen, conhecem?? Rs)._

_Prometo que a atualização não demorará muito._

_Beijinhos, fiquem com Deus!_


	3. Cap II A partida

**Ressurreição**

**Fanfic por Jaqueline de Marco**

* * *

**Capítulo II – A partida**

Eu tinha consciência de que me arrependeria por ter dado passe livre para Alice organizar o casamento. Inicialmente eu estabeleci regras, mas com o tempo, e diversas preocupações em mente, eu acabei abrindo mão de algumas restrições. Com isso, quando me dei conta estava cercada de uma grande decoração com detalhes em azul bebê, um salão de festa gigantesco, mais de cem convidados, uma banda de flashback e docinhos de diversas cores e formatos.

Isso tudo era o de menos. No momento o que me deixava extremamente desconfortável era o meu vestido. Alice tinha mandado fazer um com Perrine Bruyere (quem quer que fosse ele), mas na primeira prova ela notou que precisa arrumar a bainha do vestido. Com isso já foram pelo menos seis mudanças. A cada prova, Alice tinha algum detalhe para ajeitar. Na última vez, eu vesti praticamente um bolo de casamento.

- Mas isso tem muito laço, Alice!

Eu me lembro de ter reclamado. Saí da loja arrancando todas as partes que eu desaprovava do vestido, ou seja, quase tudo. Alice tinha passado dos limites. Depois disso tivemos uma conversa e acertamos que me casaria com algo mais simples.

- Sei que você vai gostar, Bella.

- Espero que no mínimo não brilhe – comentei distraída enquanto abaixava a velocidade do ar condicionado do porshe dela.

Era noite do dia 12 de agosto, véspera do meu casamento. Nos últimos dias eu estava funcionando "no automático". Era a minha maneira de não enlouquecer. Eu tinha que confessar que os olhares de reprovação dos demais moradores de Forks haviam cessado após os convites da festa terem sido enviados. Praticamente a cidade inteira, que não era realmente uma quantidade muito grande, estava convidada.

Eu também fiz questão de enviar alguns convites para La Push e isso me deixava angustiada, pois sabia que a pessoa que eu mais queria presente não estaria lá. Jacob estava em algum lugar no norte do Canadá, vivendo em sua forma de lobo por mais tempo que o necessário. Sentia-me muito culpada por tudo o que ele estava passando. Amava Jacob, mas eu sabia que nunca seria o suficiente. Nunca seria o suficiente para diminuir o meu amor pela minha alma gêmea. O meu milagre pessoal.

- Você viu Edward hoje, Alice? – nos últimos dias Edward andava extremamente atarefado. Era como se ele tivesse pegado para si diversas atividades da coordenação da cerimônia. Alguns dias depois do anúncio, eu percebi que o casamento não tinha somente mexido comigo.

- Ele passou o dia fora, parece que ele tinha que resolver alguma coisa do terno dele em Seattle e agora no final da tarde ele ia caçar com Emmett e Jasper. – ela deu um risinho desdenhoso antes de continuar – Estou há dias de olho nas decisões de Jasper. Parece que eles foram mesmo caçar e não a uma despedida de solteiro.

Percebi que em nenhum momento nos últimos meses me peguei pensando nesta possibilidade. Definitivamente eu tinha muitas coisas ainda a aprender sobre a rotina dos vampiros.

- Edward anda tão atarefado ultimamente que quase não o tenho visto – pensei alto.

Sentia falta de Edward. Ele continuava sendo extremamente carinhoso comigo, talvez até mais que o normal ultimamente, mas a nossa falta de tempo não permitia que nos víssemos muito durante o dia. O que me salvava eram as madrugadas que, sem o conhecimento de Charlie, ele passava comigo. Eu tinha consciência das minhas olheiras e sonolências durante o dia, mas me recusava a dormir cedo. Era como se eu precisasse suprir minha cota de Edward Cullen por dia.

Alice me olhou de rabo de olho e fez uma careta ainda encarando o pára-brisa.

- Não que me importe, porque não me importo, até gosto muito disso, na realidade. – ela começou a tagarelar - Mas vocês dois são os piores organizadores de festa que já conheci. Nada do que é preciso ser feito vocês fazem. Tenho certeza que para vocês o casamento em Las Vegas era adequado. Peço coisas mínimas para você como uma breve lista de convidados e você me entrega depois de um mês dez pessoas? E o Edward faz coisas simples como listar vinhos e champanhes? Não! Passa quase o dia todo lendo e estudando. Não entendo realmente como vocês viverão como marido e mulher desse jeito...

- Edward está estudando?

Aquela frase solta no papo de Alice me deixou intrigada. Não que fosse realmente ruim o fato de Edward estar enfurnado em livros, mas não era exatamente isso que ele havia me dito.

- Por que ele está lendo tanto?

Alice pareceu refletir sobre o assunto por um instante.

- Sinceramente, Bella, você acha que ele deixaria a transformação ser a sua pior experiência em vida? – as palavras de Alice me fizeram esquecer de respirar por uns instantes – Tenho certeza que Edward está procurando alguma forma de amenizar a dor que você sentirá nos três dias seguintes a sua mordida.

- É isso que você acha que ele está fazendo?

- E o que mais seria?

Não tinha exatamente parado para pensar o quão dolorosa seria a transformação não só para mim, mas também para Edward. Sabia que ele tinha necessidade de me manter protegida, quase a mesma necessidade que eu tinha em me manter próxima a ele.

Apesar das palavras de Alice fazerem sentido, era como se ainda faltasse alguma coisa. A peça chave de tudo aquilo.

- Chegamos!

Alice estava muito agitada quando parou o carro em frente à casa dos Cullen. Ela virou a chave, desceu do carro e abriu a porta para mim em cerca de dois segundos. Às vezes tinha a impressão que quem ia casar era ela e não eu.

- Eu consigo andar! – avisei antes que ela inventasse de me pegar no colo.

- Mas é lenta demais.

Ri do comentário de Alice e segui em direção a casa branca de três andares dos Cullen me sentindo completamente inferior, Alice andava graciosamente e eu, de tênis e jeans surrado, parecia estar lutando com meus pés para não tropeçar a cada passo. Talvez ser carregada não tivesse sido uma má idéia.

- Bella! – Esme me recebeu à porta assim que entrei.

A mãe adotiva de Edward estava vestindo um avental, muito sujo de algo que me fez lembrar chocolate. Esta era uma vestimenta extremamente estranha para uma vampira, já que não comiam estes tipos de alimento, mas nos últimos meses já a vira tantas vezes preparando pratos e cuidando do cardápio da festa de casamento que isto nem me surpreendia mais.

- Vou mostrar a Bella o vestido, Esme.

- Eu ainda não vi. – Esme comentou.

- Vocês todos só estão permitidos a ver amanhã. Nem mesmo Edward verá o vestido em meus pensamentos; estou tomando muito cuidado quanto a isso – Alice falava muito rápido e quando parou, olhou muito séria para mim – Vamos lá.

Antes que pudesse contestar, Alice já tinha me pegado em seus braços e me levado escadas à cima para o seu quarto. Ela me colocou no chão e virou-se para fechar a porta. No amplo sofá, no centro do quarto dela, estavam dois sacos de pano. Percebi pelas bordas de tecido que saíam do saco que eram dois vestidos de festa. Um preto com detalhes brilhantes e o outro, do embrulho maior, era branco.

Caminhei até o sofá imaginando os diversos modelos de vestidos que já vestira. Sabia que se caso algo estivesse errado neste, não haveria tempo para consertar. Alice pareceu ouvir os batimentos do meu coração acelerar, pois se virou com um largo sorriso e pegou minha mão me fazendo sentar.

- Aposto que vai adorar esse.

Eu meneei a cabeça, sem conseguir falar direito. Fiquei imaginando a que o gosto "peculiar" da Alice me levaria a usar. Com certeza era algo chamativo, pois mesmo as roupas mais simplórias dela não tinham nada de simples. Sempre tinha um brilho, uma miçanga ou uma renda acoplada.

Alice sentou-se ao meu lado e abaixou lentamente o zíper do saco que embalava o vestido. Após a embalagem estar completamente aberta, ela agarrou o cabide e se pos de pé, deixando o vestido a minha frente.

- E então, o que achou? – ela perguntou eufórica.

Um longo vestido branco, reto, tomara que caia e totalmente bordado estava bem a minha frente. Era lindíssimo. Apesar de saber que era o mesmo vestido que experimentara várias vezes antes, estava totalmente diferente.

- Perrine fez várias modificações. – Alice falava mais agitada que antes, mas também mais apreensiva, provavelmente ainda esperando alguma reação minha – É feito com seda musseline. O bordado é todo feito à mão. E naquela caixa ali tem o véu, feito em tule francês.

Fiquei olhando para a peça por um tempo que jamais saberia determinar. Era o vestido mais lindo que já vira. Simples, mas lindo. Eu conseguia me imaginar usando ele, não casando com ele, mas vestindo. Eu simplesmente tinha amado!

Sem esperar, fui jogada para trás quando Alice pulou em cima de mim e me abraçou. Fiquei aturdida com a desproporção da situação, somente uma vampira poderia ser tão pequena e tão forte ao mesmo tempo.

- Que bom! Que bom que você gostou! – eu fazia idéia que Alice já sabia que eu tinha gostado do vestido antes mesmo que eu pudesse abrir minha boca para dizer algo – Você precisa prová-lo agora. Tenho certeza que servirá direitinho já que foram mantidas as mesmas medidas da última prova, mas não podemos correr o risco de algo dar errado amanhã.

Alice comprara uma Polaroid para as provas do vestido. Ela tinha me dito numa das vezes que era o jeito exato de saber como o vestido ficaria no álbum do casamento, que de acordo com ela era uma das partes essenciais do casamento. Depois de meia hora já tinha umas quinze fotos com véu, sem véu, luvas e buquê. Alice havia pensado em tudo.

Quando estávamos descendo as escadas, eu pude ver que todos os Cullen já estavam presentes. Edward levantou-se do sofá assim que me viu e seguiu até a base da escada para me esperar. Ele estava lindo num suéter marrom que combinava com seus olhos perfeitamente dourados. Nem parecia que ele tinha chegado a pouco de uma caçada com os irmãos. Ele pegou minha mão esquerda entre as suas e, subindo um degrau, beijou de leve a minha testa.

- Gostou do vestido?

- Muito!

- Nem adianta tentar vasculhar minha mente, pois não vou pensar na Bella com aquele vestido – Alice avisou passando por nós nas escadas – Você só a verá de noiva amanhã.

- Claro – Edward comentou em um tom de voz baixo.

Estava encarando Edward quando segui seus olhos, vislumbrando Alice ao pé da escada. Ela ficara séria de repente, muito ofegante. Eu já conhecia aquela expressão. Alice estava tendo uma de suas visões.

Após alguns instantes, ela pareceu voltar a focar a sua visão na sala dos Cullen. Seus olhos procuravam agitados, até parar em mim e Edward. Nunca a vira nos olhar daquela maneira, preocupada. Nunca saberia dizer se ela estava olhando para mim, Edward ou ambos. Mas, pela primeira vez em anos, a demonstração do poder dela me assustou.

Jasper se aproximou dela e murmurou algo que me pareceu ser um "o que foi que você viu?". Alice somente balançou a cabeça em negativa como se dissesse que não era nada de importante. Virei-me para olhar Edward e o vi encarando Alice, enquanto Jasper a levava em direção a cozinha.

- Certo – ele comentou prontamente – Vamos, Bella, vou te levar para casa.

Edward me puxou de leve pela mão, me fazendo segui-lo. Despedi-me dos demais rapidamente. Não devia nem ser oito horas da noite ainda, mas eu sabia que todos tinham muita coisa para acertar para o dia seguinte.

Entrei no volvo de Edward me perguntando o que Alice vira há pouco. Edward ligou o carro e antes que pudesse perguntar algo, ele começou a falar.

- Vai ter uma grande tempestade amanhã. – ele falava numa voz uniforme – Alice viu a cidade completamente alagada, com carros atolados nas estradas que levam até Bogachiel.

- Mas nós chegaremos a tempo?

Edward riu.

- Sim, Bella, chegaremos.

Toda a cidade alagada significava que menos pessoas estariam presentes na cerimônia. Afinal a tempestade não seria bem uma notícia ruim.

Em poucos minutos já estávamos parados em frente à casa de Charlie. Sabia que há essa hora ele provavelmente estaria experimentando pela milésima vez o terno que comprara para o casamento. Ele estava completamente atormentado com a idéia de entrar comigo no salão e, embora ele não admitisse, estava nervoso também com a notícia de que teria que pegar Renné no aeroporto com seu novo marido.

- Eu sei que teremos um dia longo amanhã, mas será que você poderia ficar comigo no quarto até que eu durma?

Edward passou ternamente sua mão na lateral do meu rosto antes de beijar suavemente meus lábios.

- Eu estarei lá.

Saí do carro e olhei automaticamente para o céu. Havia muitas estrelas e uma enorme lua se destacava na escuridão da noite. Não havia muitos indícios de que uma tempestade estaria vindo, mas eu nunca vira Alice errar alguma previsão.

- Bella? – ouvi Charlie perguntar assim que abri a porta.

- Sou eu, pai.

Charlie pareceu no corredor, saindo da sala. Como presumira, ele estava vestido com o terno novo, mas sem sapatos, ficando de meia sobre o piso de madeira da casa.

- Chegou cedo.

- Tenho muita coisa para arrumar – comentei casualmente. Na verdade, tudo o que tinha só poderia ser feito no dia seguinte, mas não queria explicar com muitos detalhes para que não desse oportunidade de mais uma longa conversa sobre casamento com meu pai.

- Sim, claro. E você precisa dormir cedo também. Alice deixou isso comigo ontem – Charlie se virou em direção à cozinha. Eu o segui, encontrando-o no meio do caminho com uma caixa nas mãos – Ela me fez prometer que a faria usar.

- Mas o que... – comecei a questionar pegando a caixa esverdeada nas mãos - "Extrato de pepino. Vitalidade nutrição para seu rosto, o extrato hidrata suavizando queimaduras de sol e olheiras". Eu não vou usar isso.

- Talvez você devesse. – Charlie falava numa voz quase carinhosa – Você parece cansada. Entendo, afinal você vai se casar amanhã. Mas você precisa estar, pelo menos, com cara de quem tem tido boas noites de sono.

Eu refleti sobre o creme alguns instantes. Sabia que não devia estar nas minhas melhores condições ultimamente. Toda a preocupação estava deixando as minhas noites mais longas e mais difícies de conseguir pegar no sono. Mas jamais poderia passar este extrato verde durante a noite, sabendo que Edward me assistiria dormir. Nem a mulher mais segura do mundo se arriscaria desta forma.

- Certo, pai, vou pensar sobre isso. Agora vou me deitar. Boa noite.

- Bella? – meu pai me chamou, me fazendo virar em sua direção novamente. Estava pronta para aquilo. Quase todas as noites, desde que Edward pedira a minha mão em casamento, que Charlie conversava comigo sobre responsabilidades e família. Mas, para minha surpresa, desta vez foi diferente. Ele passou os braços desajeitados sobre o meu ombro e me abraçou.

Era um abraço silencioso. Sabia que palavras eram inúteis. Meu pai estava se despedindo da sua menininha. Eu me casaria e apesar de, na mente dele, eu continuaria a estar presente, eu seguiria a minha vida. Mal ele sabia que seguir a vida não era exatamente um plano que eu tomaria a risca. Pensara em contar diversas vezes a meu pai toda a verdade, contar sobre a transformação. Não era justo deixá-lo na ignorância, mas mais injusto ainda seria colocá-lo em perigo e quebrar a confiança dos Cullen. Não, ele não poderia saber nunca.

Charlie se apartou do abraço e o vi secar timidamente uma lágrima em seu rosto.

- Agora vá, vá dormir.

Subi as escadas em silêncio. Chegando em meu quarto separei meu pijama e segui para o banheiro. O chuveiro estava muito quente, justo o que mais precisava. Tentei distrair minha mente debaixo d'água. Sabia que tinha muito mais preocupações para pensar do que uma jovem normal com dezoito anos.

Entrei no quarto e ajeitei a cama. Enfiei-me debaixo das cobertas decidida a me manter acordada até que Edward aparecesse. Já estava quase dormindo quando senti os lábios gelados de Edward tocando meu rosto.

- Você demorou.

- Estava resolvendo algumas coisas.

Ele inclinou-se sobre mim e me beijou. Seus lábios, inicialmente suaves, se tornaram urgentes mais rapidamente que o normal. Ele contornou a lateral do meu braço com suas mãos, parando na minha cintura. Eu ofeguei no meio do beijo e com isso o senti vacilar por um momento. Numa tentativa desesperada de mantê-lo no beijo, passei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, trazendo-o mais para perto de mim. As mãos dele, que antes estavam na minha cintura, seguiram para as minhas costas, ficando entre o colchão e a minha pele. Ele separou os nossos lábios, mas continuou beijando o contorno do meu rosto, indo para na minha orelha.

- Acho que nosso limite é aqui. – ele sussurrou.

- Hh... – tentei concordar, mas não existia voz na minha garganta.

Ele riu antes de jogar o corpo para o lado, sentando-se na beira da minha cama. Eu o segui e sentei ao seu lado. Ele segurou a minha mão enquanto eu inclinava a minha cabeça em seu ombro. Mesmo com o suéter, eu podia sentir o gelo de sua pele. Sabia que se ficasse naquela mesma posição por muito tempo ficaria com a lateral do meu rosto dormente.

Ele levantou minha mão com a sua e beijou a dobra dos meus dedos. Ele suspirou e só então eu percebi que ele estava sério. Levantei minha cabeça e virei o seu rosto em minha direção. Ele tinha um olhar preocupado.

- O que foi, Edward? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Estava pensando sobre a sua demanda.

Há alguns meses eu e Edward fizemos um acordo que envolvia algumas demandas. A dele era o casamento, já a minha a nossa primeira noite de amor. Edward não costumava tocar muito no assunto, o que me surpreendeu com o rumo que aquela conversa estava seguindo.

- O que tem a minha demanda?

- Prometi que o seu pedido seria atendido e será. Mas me preocupo não somente com a sua segurança, mas também com a sua felicidade.

- Onde está querendo chegar? – podia sentir a pele do meu rosto arder.

- Eu quero lhe fazer agora uma nova promessa. – Edward ajeitou-se na cama e me puxou, fazendo-me sentar em suas pernas – Eu te prometo, Bella, que o que puder fazer para que você aproveite todas as coisas que somente a humanidade possa te proporcionar, eu farei. Eu juro que tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para que você não perca nada, inclusive a mim, será feito. Você entende o comprometimento das minhas palavras, Bella?

O que eu compreendia era que Edward acabara de prometer que eu não o perderia, e isso era o suficiente para mim. Eu concordei com a cabeça e o beijei novamente. Desta vez ele não intensificou o beijo, terminando com um carinhoso beijo na testa.

- Agora durma. Você precisa descansar.

- Você vai ficar aqui? – perguntei mais ansiosa do que pretendia.

- Não. Tenho coisas para fazer. – as palavras dele pareciam ter significados mais profundos – Mas ficarei aqui até você pegar no sono.

- Não é suficiente – eu resmunguei já de olhos fechados.

Ele riu e logo em seguida senti a respiração dele ficar mais intensa.

- Eu te amo, Bella.

- Eu te amo, Edward – a essa altura, já estava no limite entre a consciência e a inconsciência provocada pelo sono.

Naquela noite, tive um sonho estranho em que toda a cidade chegava para o meu casamento de barcos e bóias. Apesar disso, o mais estranho no meu sonho foi que não vi Edward. Era o dia do meu casamento, todos estavam presentes, menos Edward.

Acordei de sobresalto, passando as mãos na lateral da cama, encontrando somente os lençóis amarrotados. Mesmo Edward avisando que não estaria aqui pela manhã, ainda tinha esperança que ele mudasse de idéia.

Abri os olhos e logo de cara o que reparei foi o céu nublado por fora da janela aberta. Apesar do tempo fechado clássico de Forks, não havia nenhum indício de uma tempestade chegando.

Levantei-me, caminhando desajeitadamente em direção a porta do quarto. Somente quando alcancei a maçaneta, vi um envelope branco sobre a minha escrivaninha. Não lembrava de ter deixado nada ali na noite passada.

Conforme me aproximava do móvel, reconheci o meu nome desenhado na letra perfeita de Edward. Senti meu coração bater mais forte assim que toquei o papel. Sentei na beira da cama e, ainda tremendo, abri o envelope.

A letra de Edward já não parecia mais tão impecável, era como se ele tivesse escrito motivado pela pressa ou por uma forte emoção.

_Forks, 13 de agosto de 2007._

_Bella, meu amor. Não me odeie, precisei deixá-la._

Minha respiração parou e senti minha garganta se fechar por um instante. Pensei em não terminar de ler, em rasgar aquele papel, como se a carta nunca tivesse existido, mas não consegui.

_Existem muitas coisas que gostaria que soubesse, muitas coisas que eu nem se sequer consigo explicar. Nem a mim mesmo._

_Eu sempre disse que você, Bella, é a minha vida. Mas nunca pensei na ironia das minhas palavras. A que vida estava me referindo? Não existe sangue meu correndo em minhas veias, não tem um coração batendo em meu peito, não há calor na minha pele. Que vida afinal há além da minha reles existência?_

_Jamais poderia deixá-la partir, nem sequer poderia ir embora para sempre... um grande egoísmo da minha parte. Mas não consigo. Com isso, procurei todas as maneiras que nos permitisse estarmos juntos, sem que você seja a única pessoa a perder com o relacionamento._

_Você merece muito mais do que eu sou no momento. Você merece vida e não morte._

_Como já pedi, por favor, não me odeie. Eu lhe juro que este não é um adeus. Eu lhe juro que estaremos juntos novamente e, desta vez, será por inteiro. Eu lhe juro, Bella, que nunca mais serei o fator principal na sua linha tênue de salvação e desgraça._

_Eu te amo._

_Edward._

* * *

**NA1:** O que acharam? Comentem, comentem, comentem!!

Quero agradecer os comentários.

**Luisa Davi:** Obrigada pelo review! Eu tbm espero que o Ed seja feliz com a Bella (na fic pelo menos eu posso tentar garantir isso... hehe). Bjs!!

**Leninha Barreto:** Curiosa?? Hauahuahauhaua... Calma, logo logo vc saberá como e se isso aconteceu. Ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer, amore. Valeu pelo review, viu! ;)

**Bruh Perazolo:** Amore, pode me chamar de "Jaque" ;) ... Valeu pelo review. Viu que nem demorou muito, né? Hehe...

**Ale Cullen:** Valeu pela MP! Eu imagino o amor dele como sendo algo imensurável, sabe? Tenho certeza que ele faria tudo para ela... Ai, imagina um homem desses de verdade? Hehe... Beijão, querida!

_**Fórum Twilight Brasil:**_

**Nat:** Você é sempre uma fofa! Obrigadão pelo elogio. Espero que continue gostando. Beijão, amore!

**Lalis:** Ôh, amore, brigadão pelo comentário! Fiquei MUITOOO feliz que vc tenha gostado! Mesmo! Então, eu tô prevendo pelo menos uns 15 capítulos para a fic... mas não está acertado ainda. Conformo for se aproximando do fim eu aviso nas N.A.s.

**Kew:** O Ed dever um gato mesmo de olhos verde, né? hehe... Se bem que ele é uma tentação de qualquer jeito. Fico feliz que vc esteja gostando da fic, amore.

**Renata: **Ôh, amore, mil desculpas não ter te avisado da fic... tô na maior correria que nem no msn estou entrando. Fico MUITOOOO feliz que vc esteja gostando, viu!

**Chrissy:** Minha beta, amiga, querida: valeu por tudo! Vc é demais! ;)

Beijinhos a todos. Ah, prometo fazer de tudo para postar o cap 3 antes do lançamento de Breaking Dawn, no próximo dia 02.

Fiquem com Deus!


	4. Cap III A lenda

**Ressurreição**

**Fanfic por _Jaqueline de Marco_**

* * *

**Sinopse:**Edward parte em uma jornada considerada impossível... Existe mesmo uma forma de voltar a ser humano?

* * *

"_De onde você veio? Evolução? Criação? Será que nós não podemos ter nos desenvolvido da mesma forma que as outras espécies, predador e presa? Ou, se você não acredita que esse mundo inteiro surgiu do nada, como eu mesmo acho difícil de acreditar, será que não dá pra você acreditar que a mesma Força Maior que criou o peixe anjo e o tubarão, o golfinho e a baleia assassina, tenha também criado nossas duas espécies?"_

(Edward Cullen – Crepúsculo – capítulo 14)

* * *

**Capítulo III – A lenda**

Eu sentia o papel amassado em minhas mãos, mas não saberia definir a quanto tempo estava sentada na beira da cama, ainda de pijamas. Meu rosto não estava mais molhado, mas eu podia sentir o caminho por onde as lágrimas escorreram.

"_Não me odeie, precisei deixá-la"_, ele havia escrito. Ele foi embora. De novo. Como ele podia fazer isso? E no dia do nosso casamento. A data sempre fora mais importante para ele do que para mim. Não podia deixar de me questionar o que eu fiz para que ele resolvesse partir. Eu o amava mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa. E ele? Ele me amava? Sim, sabia que ele me amava... ele escrevera na carta.

Desesperadamente recobrei a consciência e desamassei o papel pressionando-o e o alisando contra a minha perna.

"_Jamais poderia deixá-la partir, nem sequer poderia ir embora para sempre... um grande egoísmo da minha parte. Mas não consigo."_

Eu sabia que as palavras de Edward eram verdadeiras. Apesar de sua partida, eu sabia, eu sentia.

"_Eu lhe juro que este não é um adeus. Eu lhe juro que estaremos juntos novamente e, desta vez, será por inteiro"._

Não era como na primeira vez que ele havia partido, desta vez ele prometeu voltar. Eu me levantei rapidamente e corri para o meu guarda-roupa. Algo fizera Edward ir embora, havia um motivo, e desta vez não era por mim. Pelo menos não da maneira que meu coração mais temia.

Eu me arrumei rapidamente e desci com a chave da caminhonete em mãos. Precisava ir à casa dos Cullen. E se todos tivessem partido? Passei correndo pela cozinha para não ter que me explicar a Charlie, mas para meu alívio parecia que estava sozinha em casa. Provavelmente ele já havia ido buscar Renné e Phil no aeroporto.

Corri para a minha caminhonete, me jogando no banco e girando a chave antes mesmo de fechar a porta, mas nada aconteceu. O motor não fez nenhum barulho que indicasse algum tipo de funcionamento. Há meses a caminhonete apresentava problemas, mas ela tinha que parar de funcionar justo na hora que mais eu precisava dela?

Desci e segui para frente do veículo. Não entendia nada de mecânica, mas deveria haver algo que pudesse fazer. Não poderia ficar parada, chorando. Não dessa vez!

Levantei o capô e suspirei. Havia um emaranhado de fios e peças sujas de graxa das quais não fazia nem idéia do nome. Não daria certo, não sabia mexer com isso.

Então ouvi um carro se aproximando. O som era único. Senti meu coração disparar na mesma hora em que vi o volvo prata passar rapidamente por mim e estacionar a alguns metros. Abaixei o capô da caminhonete com mais violência do que pode ser agüentado por um veículo antigo como aquele, mas não me importei. Corri desesperadamente para o carro, para Edward. Ele havia se arrependido e eu o perdoava.

Assim que cheguei, ouvi o som do vidro elétrico funcionando, revelando que não era Edward no volante.

- Suba, Bella, precisamos conversar – Alice indicou o outro lado do carro com os olhos.

- O que você está fazendo com o carro do Edward?

- Bella, por favor, apenas suba. – o olhar de Alice me fez desmanchar. Ela também parecia preocupada.

Eu contornei o volvo olhando meus pés. Edward provavelmente partira sozinho. Mas por quê?

Assim, que cheguei à porta do passageiro, Rosalie estava parada lá, com um olhar claro de piedade, segurando a porta aberta. Ela me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça antes de me acomodar e voltar a se sentar no banco de couro do carro.

Alice deu a partida e seguiu sem falar nada. Ficamos as três em silêncio por alguns instantes. Eu tinha tanta coisa para perguntar que não sabia nem por onde começar. Assisti as árvores da floresta que contornava a estrada se transformarem em vultos verdes, conforme o volvo ganhava mais velocidade.

- Para onde Edward foi?

- Provavelmente algum lugar na América do Sul.

- Você sabia! – acusei Alice em um tom de voz mais alto do que o planejado. Senti o sangue pulsar no meu rosto.

- Acalme-se, Bella. – Rosalie virou-se.

A conversa me fez lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos na casa dos Cullen na noite anterior. Alice tivera uma visão. Ela tinha visto o que Edward estava planejando e ele me enganou dizendo que a visão de Alice era sobre o nosso casamento.

- Por que ele foi embora?

Esta era a principal questão em minha mente. Não havia motivos para partir. Eu e Edward nunca estivemos em melhor fase no nosso relacionamento.

- Bella, estamos te levando para casa. – Rosalie falava num tom quase implorativo - Ninguém melhor que Carlisle pode te explicar o que está acontecendo.

De alguma forma, sabia que era verdade. Encostei-me no banco, decidida a não chorar.

Seguimos o caminho em silêncio. Rosalie abriu novamente a porta do passageiro assim que paramos em frente à casa dos Cullen. Sem aviso, Alice passou seu braço pelo meu, me acompanhando com um passo humano até a porta.

- Bella. – Carlisle me cumprimentou assim que entrei.

Todos estavam presentes e assim que coloquei o pé na casa dos Cullen me senti mais calma. Parecia que tudo seria resolvido. Nunca saberia dizer se isso era um sentimento real ou efeito do poder de Jasper sobre mim.

- Onde está Edward?

- Venha comigo – Carlisle falava enquanto indicava as escadas – temos muitas coisas para conversar.

Soltei-me dos braços de Alice e segui Carlisle pelas escadas. Podia sentir os olhares de Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice e Jasper sobre mim. Olhares de piedade. Senti um arrepio com a sensação.

- Por aqui, Bella. – Carlisle disse abrindo uma porta.

Segui-o até a sala cheia de livros que Edward tinha me indicado há alguns anos como o escritório de Carlisle. Sentei-me em frente a uma mesa de madeira maciça, muito antiga e cruzei minhas mãos. Podia sentir meus pés baterem de impaciência no piso de madeira enquanto assistia Carlisle contornar a mesa antes de sentar-se.

- Esta noite tive uma conversa muito séria com Edward antes dele partir.

- Você já sabia que ele ia embora? – perguntei indignada.

- Bella, isso tudo é muito mais complexo do que parece. Deixe-me falar por um instante, por favor.

Encarei minhas mãos no meu colo por um segundo e então meneei minha cabeça. Carlisle deu um meio sorriso e voltou a falar.

- Edward é o meu filho mais velho. Não sei se isso conta, mas ele é também o mais responsável e o que mais mantém pensamentos e convicções da época em que ainda era humano. Já conversei com você sobre isso uma vez, lembra-se?

Eu balancei levemente a cabeça. Edward tinha obsessão por tudo o que era correto, pelo puro. Ele tentava de todas as maneiras acreditar que ainda possuía uma alma... Enquanto eu tinha certeza disso.

- Pois bem. Eu sempre tratei a todos como meus filhos e, nestas tentativas, admito, cometi algumas falhas. A principal era querer protegê-los de todo o mal que eu mesmo já enfrentei. Eu não os ensinei a não tomar sangue humano, eu os induzi a isso. Eu não queria vê-los sofrendo a dor que eu sentia ao ver pessoas morrendo, ao ver o monstro, o animal que me transformara. – Carlisle falava muito concentrado em cada palavra que pronunciava – E não foi somente deste tipo de sofrimento que tentei mantê-los longe. Já passei por muitas coisas, Bella, que nem mesmo Esme, Edward, ou quem quer que seja sabe.

Senti-me estremecer involuntariamente às palavras de Carlisle. Podia sentir o tom frio, apreensivo nas palavras dele. Nem se quer pensei em questionar. Resolvi continuar sem mencionar uma única palavra.

- Como você sabe, meu pai era um pastor anglicano. Somente em 1534 a igreja anglicana se separou em definitivo da igreja católica romana, mas muitos de seus conhecimentos continuaram a ser passados de gerações em gerações. Meu pai, como muitos naquela época, acreditava em bruxaria, em diabos, em monstros... monstros como eu sou hoje. Mas como esse conhecimento, que hoje pode parecer fantasia e lenda para a maioria, era passado como verdade para o clero? – sabia que a pergunta dele era retórica – Eu não sei como surgiu o primeiro da minha espécie, mas quem foi o primeiro a lidar com um. E é a partir desta parte da história que nunca tinha contato a nenhum dos meus filhos. Pelo menos não até o dia de seu noivado, Bella.

Tive um sobressalto ao ouvir a palavra noivado. Não tinha pensado em nenhuma ligação entre meu casamento com a história de Carlisle. Na verdade, até o momento, não via ligação alguma na história.

- Sei da capacidade do poder dos meus filhos, em especial de Edward. Se quisesse guardar algum segredo de Edward, eu precisava, primeiramente, nunca deixá-lo desconfiado e depois jamais pensar no assunto perto dele. E foi isso que fiz por mais de um século. Edward nunca soube sobre a minha viagem a Espanha, antes de minha estadia em Volterra.

- Espanha? – minha voz saiu rouca por ter ficado muito tempo sem falar nada.

- Sim. Mas, Bella, para continuar eu terei que retroceder um pouco na história se não se incomodar. Prometo que você entenderá tudo no final.

Eu meneei com a cabeça antes dele continuar.

- Cerca de um século antes do meu nascimento, existiu um padre espanhol chamado Vicente de Valverde. Ele partiu com a força expedicionária espanhola para a america central. O exército espanhol visava à promessa de infinito ouro do império Inca enquanto as pretensões de Valverde eram estritamente religiosas. Ele queria converter todo o povo à religião cristã. Hoje, isso até pode parecer errado querer impor um pensamento desta maneira, mas na época era isso o considerado correto. Bella, você já ouviu falar sobre o Império Inca, não?

Concordei com a cabeça novamente, mas sem muita certeza. Já ouvira falar, mas lembrava-me somente de ter lido um rápido capítulo sobre isso em um livro do colegial. O tema não tinha nem sequer caído nas provas daquele bimestre.

- Pois bem – Carlisle continuou – Eles acreditavam em um deus maior, mas não o mesmo dos cristãos. Apesar disso, eles acreditavam na divindade de seu rei, o qual eles chamavam de Inca. Houve um rei que teve dois filhos, Huáscar e Atahualpa, este último seu filho ilegítimo. Com a morte do imperador, todo o povo estava divido entre os dois príncipes e dois reinos, que cresceram em constante rivalidade. O povo inca sempre foi conhecedor de ciências e saberes ocultos; coisas que se perderam com o fim de sua civilização. E há lendas que falavam que Atahualpa, o filho ilegítimo do rei, fizera um pacto, estava sob o domínio de um poder maléfico muito maior do que qualquer outra coisa já conhecida e derrotou seu irmão Huáscar em uma sangrenta batalha.

Soltei um suspiro após movimentar involuntariamente meus músculos enrijecidos. A história estava seguindo caminhos que jamais imaginara. Carlisle parou de falar e me encarou por um breve momento. Provavelmente estava pensando se a história estava me assustando.

- Pode continuar. – eu o encorajei. Ele pigarreou por um momento e prosseguiu.

- Atahualpa era então imperador, era o Inca no poder. O que ele não se atentou foi para as notícias da chegada de homens brancos naquelas terras. Os espanhóis. De algum modo, Atahualpa foi aprisionado, mas não morto. Há quem diga que os exploradores tinham planos maiores para ele, mas há quem afirme que Atahualpa não podia ser morto. É aí que entra o padre Valverde na história. Ele tinha a missão de converter o povo ao cristianismo e dizem que ele encontrou um grande desafio ao conhecer Atahualpa, o filho do sol, o novo Inca; aquele que para muitos era imortal.

- O que aconteceu com o rei? – não conseguia mais esperar.

- Atahualpa concordou em ser batizado e foi morto por estrangulamento em 1533, levando a civilização Inca ao seu fim. – Carlisle falou rapidamente, dando ênfase a palavra "morto" – Então temos um imperador feroz, conhecido como filho sol, considerado imortal, que foi morto um dia após se converter ao cristianismo. Entende onde quero chegar, Bella?

Sabia que havia algo perdido nas palavras de Carlisle que pareciam procurar as margens dos meus pensamentos. Eu tinha fatos soltos que precisavam ser amarrados. Uma história que precisava ter uma conexão com o que estava acontecendo com Edward, porque Carlisle não teria falado tudo aquilo em vão. E então algumas coisas pareceram clarear em minha mente. O domínio maláfico sobre o imperador, a sua imortalidade.

- Atahualpa era um vampiro.

- Acredito que ele tenha sido um dos primeiros.

- Mas você disse que ele havia morrido. – pensei alto.

- Existem duas possibilidades para isso. Ele forjou sua própria morte para fugir, o que não seria problema considerando o fato dele não precisar respirar mais. Ou, de alguma forma, padre Vicente Valverde conhecia uma maneira de trazê-lo novamente a vida. E foi me baseando nesta segunda opção que segui para a Espanha após a minha transformação, em 1666.

As palavras pareciam passear em minha cabeça. Então existia uma possibilidade, mesmo que remota, de um vampiro voltar a ser humano. Isso parecia completamente loucura aos meus ouvidos.

- Eu tomei o lugar de meu pai nas caçadas a seres malignos pouco antes da minha transformação. E foi nesta época que ouvi falar desta história, que ouvi falar em Vicente de Valverde. Nunca tinha dado real importancia a essa lenda até me transformar em um vampiro. Foi então que parti numa viagem desesperada por uma maneira de acabar com aquela maldição. Segui para Segovia, na Espanha, procurando informações sobre o passado de Valverde, mas consegui recolher poucos dados. Ele morreu em 1543, no Peru, e pelo que parece seus conhecimentos morreram com ele também.

- E então você desistiu de tentar voltar a ser humano?

- A medicina, os meus filhos, tudo isso hoje me dá forças para seguir a cada dia. É preferível não conhecer uma lenda se for ficar obcecado por ela. E é por este exato motivo que sempre tomei um cuidado extremo para não tocar no assunto nesta casa, especialmente perto de Edward.

Eu tinha certeza que Edward teria feito de tudo para provar esta hisótia. Ele tentaria de todas as maneiras conseguir fazer como Atahualpa e se transformar em humano novamente.

- O que isso tem a ver com o dia do meu noivado?

- No momento em que ouvi você e Edward conversando sobre a impossibilidade de estarem juntos, você humana e ele vampiro, eu cometi o maior erro de todos estes anos. O que eu sempre lutei para esconder, simplesmente saiu dos meus pensamentos, como numa conversa involuntária e silenciosa com Edward.

- Ele acredita nisso. – eu conclui.

- Ele me questionou hoje sobre a minha credibilidade nesta história e, Bella, peço perdão por não ter conseguido mentir. Eu acredito. Sinceramente acredito que exista essa possibilidade, mesmo que muito remota. O Deus que criou a sua raça e a minha não teria nos feito sem a chance do livre arbitrio. Eu acredito na compaixão Dele. E, infelizmente, é nisso que Edward acredita também.

- Então Edward está indo atrás de pistas sobre o padre espanhol para tentar provar essa história toda? – eu perguntei incrédula.

- Ele tem pesquisado muito sobre o assunto nos últimos meses, mas não tinha se dedidido sobre o que faria até a nossa conversa.

- Por isso Alice teve a visão somente ontem à noite.

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Ninguém, nem mesmo Alice, sabia dos planos de Edward, já que ele mesmo ainda não tinha decidido o que faria.

- Alice só consegue ver o que decidimos fazer. Ontem, ela viu Edward partindo, mas, pelo que ela me contou, o que mais a assustou foi ver Edward se transformando.

- Ele vai conseguir voltar a vida? – perguntei de sobressalto.

- Não temos como saber. Foi isso que ele decidiu fazer, então é isso que ela vê.

Entendia cada dia mais o poder de Alice. A visão dela sobre Edward se assemelhava muito a visão que ela tivera da minha transformação. Eu decidira que queria me transformar em vampira e foi isso que ela viu, mesmo que até hoje a visão não tenha se concretizado.

- Edward pediu para não lhe contar nada, Bella, mas não achei justo te deixar na escuridão como na última vez que ele partiu.

- Eu agradeço, Carlisle. Eu realmente precisava saber. – falava com uma onda de confiança crescendo no peito – Mas desta vez será completamente diferente daquela em que Edward partiu. Desta vez não esperarei. Eu vou atrás dele.

Assim que terminei de falar, ouvi um barulho às minhas costas de porta batendo. Antes que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, vi que todos os Cullen estavam presentes e falavam ao mesmo tempo. Não conseguia entender o que estavam dizendo.

- Esperem, um de cada vez. – Carlisle falou num tom mais alto que os demais, o que organizou o barulho. Ele voltou a se sentar e apontou para a vampira mais baixa – Alice?

- Estávamos lá embaixo e há uns instantes vi o que Bella ia decidir. Eu quero ir com ela atrás de Edward.

- Alice, como pode encorajar Bella a ir atrás de Edward? – Esme comentou.

- Ela ficará pior aqui longe dele. – Jasper indicou.

- Mas é muito perigoso envolvê-la nisso.

- Nós podemos protegê-la, Esme – Alice falou quase cantando.

- Você não pode ir. – Rosalie falou atrás do encosto de minha cadeira, me fazendo virar para encará-la – Todos sabem que você está organizando o casamento. Como explicará que os noivos fugiram e a organizadora do casamento também? Eu vou com Bella.

- Um momento, todos. – Carlisle chamou a atenção para si novamente – Não acho que Bella ir atrás de Edward seja a melhor opção, mas isto depende exclusivamente da decisão dela. Quanto a alguém ir com ela, me parece claro que isso é o que deve ser feito. – e olhando para Alice ele continuou – Rosalie tem razão, você está muito visada. Se vamos mentir para justificar a fuga de Edward e Bella, precisamos parecer surpresos.

- E o que diremos a todos? – Esme comentou.

- Diremos que Bella e Edward não aguentaram toda a cobrança e o rumo que o casamento grandioso estava os levando e fugiram para se casar.

Ouvi Alice pigarrear ao meu lado. Ela provavelmente estava detestando mais a idéia de atrasar o casamento do que de não poder me seguir atrás de Edward.

- Todos da cidade acham que Rosalie e Emmett estavam chegando hoje da Africa para o casamento. Ninguém notará a ausência deles nesta confusão toda. Eles são as melhores pessoas para acompanhar Bella.

Emmett soltou uma gargalhada animada que mais me pareceu um grunido.

- Bella, agora, você faz idéia da jornada que você estará seguindo se decidir ir atrás de Edward? – eu concordei com a cabeça e Carlisle continuou – Então que assim seja. Vamos preparar tudo para que vocês partam o mais rápido possível.

* * *

A respiração dela já estava compassada. Ela caíra no sono. O cabelo dela estava jogado sobre a lateral de seu rosto. As mãos dela descançavam sobre o travesseiro, bem ao lado de seu rosto. O anel de noivado brilhava na penumbra do quarto. Em breve, ela seria a minha esposa.

Como poderia deixá-la? Como poderia ficar sem isso... Sem esse cheiro floral, adocicado, único que emanava de suas veias. Sem essa pele quente, sensível ao meu toque. Sem ouvir as batidas do coração dela acelerarem ao me aproximar. Sem os lábios úmidos e macios tocando os meus.

Eu precisava partir. Eu partiria logo pela manhã, mas deixaria meu coração. Nunca poderia me perdoar pela dor que causaria a ela... novamente. Prometera a mim mesmo nunca mais deixá-la, mas sabia que desta vez seria diferente. Desta vez não seria para sempre. Desta vez, se tudo desse certo, voltaria melhor. Seria melhor para ela.

Eu prometi tantas coisas para Bella. E tudo foi e será cumprido. Mas me lembro de uma promessa específica que nunca pensei que poderia ser realizada. Pelo menos não até alguns meses atrás. "Se houvesse uma forma de me transformar em humano para você, não importa qual fosse o preço, eu pagaria", eu disse a ela uma vez.

Ser humano. Viver novamente. Falava para mim mesmo todo dia que isso não passava de uma lenda, o que provavelmente era verdade, mas não consiguia me convencer. Precisava tentar. Devia isso a Bella. Ela merecia muito mais do que sou no momento.

Alisei delicadamente o rosto dela enquanto dormia. Ela não parecia estar sonhando. Estava tão tranquila. Um anjo que veio ao mundo para me salvar. Para me dar forças para continuar tentando. Jamais desistiria, não enquanto ainda tivesse Bella.

Levantei-me e segui até a escrivaninha ao lado da cama dela. Arranquei uma folha do caderno de escola dela e comecei a escrever a carta mais difícil de toda a minha existência.

"_Não me odeie, precisei deixá-la"_. Por favor. Por favor, não me odeie. Era tudo o que pedia aos céus. Não saberia viver sem Bella.

Terminei a carta sentindo o desespero começar a tomar meu corpo. A partida estava próxima. Teria que deixá-la e todo o meu ser lutava contra isso. Caminhei até a cama onde Bella dormia. Agora ela parecia estar mais agitada. Ela estava sonhando. Era como se, mesmo inconscientemente, ela pressentisse o que eu estava para fazer. Será que era assim que funcionavam as almas gêmeas? Será que existia uma alma em mim? Sabia que este era um dos motivos que me motivavam a partir.

Sentei na beira da cama e passei meus dedos pelo rosto dela. Bella era tão linda. Tão frágil. Como eu a amava! Inclinei-me sobre o corpo dela e toquei de leve seus lábios. Uma parte de mim desejava desesperadamente que ela acordasse e me implorasse para ficar, mas a parte mais racional de mim sabia que isso só tornaria o inevitável mais difícil.

Coloquei uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha e sussurrei antes de partir a promessa: "Eu vou voltar". E eu sabia que era verdade. Só esperava que fosse com sangue correndo nas minhas veias e com um coração batendo no meu peito.

* * *

**NA:** O que acharam? Comentem, por favor!

Respostas aos comentários:

**Ale Cullen: **Amore, não fica assim... Eu tentei me redimir nesse capítulo, vai... hehe. O Ed prometeu voltar... Espero que continue lendo! ;)

**Fezinha Evans:** Um Ed quente... hum... te entendo!! Hauahuahuahauhau... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que continue lendo, amore.

**Luisa Davi:** Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, querida, e que ele tenha compensado a sua ansiedade. Obrigada pelo comentário ;)

**Isinha:** Continue lendo mais e mais que ficarei feliz, amore!! História adicionada no story alert? Que chique!

**Fórum do Twilight Brasil:**

**Uneven:** Amore, viu, o capítulo nem demorou para sair. Espero que tenha gostado desse também.

**Hisah:** Obrigada pelo comentário, querida! Continua lendo, hein! ;)

**Kew:** Espero ter me redimido um pouquinho nesse capítulo por ter deixado o Ed ir... hehe. Ainda tem tanta coisa para acontecer. Espero que continue lendo.

**Lu Cullen:** Que bom que você está gostando, amore. Valeu pelo comentário!

E um agradecimento mais que especial para a minha beta queridíssima Chrissy que me agüenta. Um beijão, amore, você é uma fofa!

Pessoas, próxima atualização agora só depois de Breaking dawn porque também sou de carne e osso e estou morrendo de ansiedade pelo livro. Enquanto isso, COMENTEMMMM!! rs

Beijinhos. Fiquem com Deus!


	5. Cap IV Nativos

**Ressurreição**

**Fanfic por Jaqueline de Marco**

* * *

**Sinopse: **Edward parte em uma jornada considerada impossível... Existe mesmo uma forma de voltar a ser humano?

* * *

**Capítulo IV – Nativos**

O sol estava a pino quando saí com o Tucson V6 2.7 do estacionamento subterrâneo do aeroporto internacional Jorge Chávez. Não era exatamente o carro que procurava, mas era o melhor que a locadora tinha disponível. Apesar de fazer algumas horas desde que saí de Forks, eu sentia como se já estivesse longe de casa há décadas. Sentia um frio na altura do meu abdômen e presumi ser o receio pelas escolhas que fiz. Não me arrependia propriamente dito, mas sabia que esta viagem não ficaria sem conseqüências... e eu tinha uma leve impressão que elas não seriam em meu benefício.

Peguei o retorno em uma grande avenida, passando por vários antigos casarões de madeira com grandes e elaboradas sacadas. Apesar de querer chegar logo no hotel, não ousei afundar o pé no acelerador. Preferia passar despercebido por qualquer guarda rodoviário. Daria um certo inconveniente convencê-lo a não me multar ou entrar em contato com a locadora de veículos.

Sabia que se tudo tivesse saído como eu havia planejado Bella agora estaria aos prantos procurando a minha família para obter explicações sobre a minha partida. Isso me fez lembrar da cena de Bella jogada na floresta que Jacob fizera questão de me mostrar em seus pensamentos. A imagem ainda estava vívida em minha mente.

A culpa que eu sentia quase tomava forma, como se fosse algo vivo, rasgando-me por dentro, com uma dor incessante. Mesmo que tentasse lutar, era algo que sabia que nunca poderia vencer. Eu estava fazendo Bella sofrer, de novo.

Apesar de não conseguir me arrepender, sabia que tinha feito errado ao me envolver com ela. A segurança dela era sempre colocada a um fio por minha causa. Já pensara tantas vezes em ir embora para sempre, deixá-la livre da raça dos vampiros, mas no fundo eu sabia que essa não era a melhor opção. Não era para ela e nem para mim.

Não era um sentimento que pudesse ser medido o que sentia por ela. Eu precisava de Bella como se ela fosse a minha fonte de sobrevivência principal. Mais essencial ainda do que sangue.

Parecia insano, mas eu sabia que existindo uma única possibilidade que seja para que pudesse ficar com Bella sem a machucar, sem a privar de prazeres humanos, eu faria. Por isso agarrei com todas as forças a idéia de voltar a ser humano.

Afastei estes pensamentos da mente assim que peguei a via expressa. Já estava em Lima. A capital do Peru era movimentada, com muitos carros trafegando pelas vias abarrotadas. Prédios modernos se contrastavam com arquiteturas clássicas. O grande centro comercial de Lima em nada me lembrava a minha última estadia, há quase um século, onde o Peru ainda tinha claros problemas herdados da invasão do Chile durante a Guerra do Pacífico.

Carlisle havia dito que entraria em contato com amigos que pudessem me ajudar em Peru. Alguém que pudesse me indicar alguns lugares por onde poderia tentar começar a minha busca.

Apenas alguns minutos dirigindo pela cidade, cheguei em frente ao Miraflores Park Hotel. Já havia feito reserva há um mês, ainda antes de ter certeza se partiria ou não. Assim que encostei na área coberta reservada, o manobrista pegou a chave do carro ao mesmo tempo em que um outro funcionário uniformizado pegava as minhas malas.

Segui sem muita pressa até a recepção toda ornamentada no centro do saguão, próxima aos elevadores com portas de metal.

- Boa tarde, eu tenho uma reserva no nome de Edward Cullen. – apesar de estar falando no meu idioma, podia ouvir as minhas palavras serem convertidas em espanhol na mente da senhora atrás do balcão.

- Sr. Cullen? – ela falava enquanto consultava em um pequeno monitor - Sim, claro, quarto 1210, 12º andar. Preciso que o senhor assine aqui e aqui.

Eu meneei com a cabeça e assinei os contratos de entrada do hotel. Sorri sem vontade quando peguei a chave presa a uma placa de mármore gravada com o número do quarto e o nome do hotel.

- Señor Cullen – eu ouvi a recepcionista me chamar de volta assim que alcancei os elevadores.

- Pois não.

- Con permiso, estava me esquecendo. Há um senhor no bar que está a sua espera há algumas horas.

Vi em seus pensamentos que não lhe agradava muito a idéia. O homem a minha espera não estava vestido apropriadamente para aquele tipo de hotel. Agradeci e segui pelo corredor lateral, parando em uma grande porta de vidro. Abri e fui tomado pelo som harmonioso que uma jovem tocava no piano ao fim do salão. Não havia muitas pessoas, somente alguns funcionários limpando mesas, dois casais sentados em pequenas mesas próximas ao palco e um loiro sentado no banco do balcão do bar, de costas para mim.

Sabia que era ele que estava me procurando pela descrição nos pensamentos da recepcionista. Ele tinha longos cabelos cor de areia jogados sobre uma jaqueta de jeans surrada. Assim que dei um passo à frente eu soube, era um vampiro. Mesmo sabendo que Carlisle me enviaria um amigo e que mesmo sendo um vampiro hostil ele não poderia fazer nada na frente de tantas testemunhas, me aproximei com cautela, prestando muita atenção em seus pensamentos.

Ele ouviu meus passos e virou-se. Seus olhos eram borgonha, num vermelho vampírico. Em contraponto com seus olhos intimidantes, seu rosto tinha feições leves e seus lábios se contorciam em um meio sorriso.

- Você é o filho do meu amigo Carlisle, não?

- Sim. Edward. E você é...

- Pode me chamar de Garrett – ele se levantou rapidamente, me dando a mão direita como uma forma de cumprimento.

- Prazer.

- Igualmente.

Fiquei alguns instantes focado nos pensamentos dele. Ele não parecia hostil e pronunciou cada palavra com sinceridade.

- Será que podemos conversar em outro lugar?

Ele falou em um tom de voz que somente um outro vampiro poderia escutar. Eu assenti e indiquei com a cabeça para que ele me seguisse.

No caminho fui ouvindo os pensamentos agitados dele. De alguma maneira, ele achava que estava participando de algo secreto, algo perigoso e cheio de aventura. Não fazia a mínima idéia do que Carlisle havia dito para ele, mas felizmente ele não parecia estar relacionando nada a minha real razão de estar ali. Era claro que esse Garrett era um aventureiro.

Quando chegamos à suíte, eu senti o forte ar condicionado. O quarto era amplo, com janelas que ocupavam toda a parede lateral, adornadas por cortinas de um cetim claro. As luminárias eram baixas, com pedras caídas que ganhavam multicores com a luz artificial.

- Tenho que admitir, você tem estilo – Garrett comentou visivelmente animado.

- Não tenho como negar que gosto de boa qualidade.

- Não nega de quem é filho – Garrett sorriu sinceramente – E falando em Carlisle, como ele está? Ele também está viajando?

- Está bem. Ficou nos Estados Unidos. – a conversa sobre Carlisle me fez pensar no que exatamente ele sabia. – Desculpa a pergunta, mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

Garrett estava sentado em um pequeno sofá numa maneira despojada, folheando o menu do serviço de quarto. Seus pensamentos eram tão tranqüilos que eu me perguntei se ele realmente seria de alguma utilidade ou se ele somente estaria ali querendo se aproveitar dos benefícios de um hotel cinco estrelas, não que o hotel tivesse muita coisa a oferecer a um vampiro.

- O Peru é um lugar cheio de vampiros. Conheço este país muito bem desde o meu último ano sabático. – ele sorriu com o comentário antes de continuar - Carlisle pediu para te acompanhar. Você sabe, para não arrumar encrenca com quem não deve.

- E por que eu arrumaria encrenca com alguém?

- Digamos que os vampiros nativos daqui são meio antiquados. – Garrett continuava a olhar para o cardápio nas mãos – Eles não são do tipo abertos a novas amizades.

Garrett estava tão concentrado no menu agora que eu estava calado. Ele achava que eu estava refletindo sobre o que ele havia dito, mas na verdade eu estava me concentrando nos pensamentos dele. Por trás dos pratos e vinhos que ele lia no cardápio, eu consegui pegar uma linha de pensamento onde ele lembrava de um encontro com alguns vampiros nativos em um lugar que mais me parecia um bar. O outro tinha os olhos mais vermelhos que já vira, o que dava um grande contraste em sua pele amarronzada. Ele tinha traços que me lembravam de índios, era um típico peruano. Ele estava acompanhado por mais quatro vampiros, todos com o mesmo tom de pele e cabelos na altura do ombro, embora fosse claro que a cor dos olhos deles não era tão vermelha quanto à do primeiro.

Eles falavam alto, gritando xingamentos numa língua que eu não conhecia para o homem atrás do balcão do bar, que estava praticamente pendurado pelo colarinho devido à força com que este vampiro o arrancou do chão. Os outros vampiros do grupo pareciam se divertir com o que estava acontecendo. Eu assisti a mim mesmo, como Garrett, chamar com um aceno um dos garçons em seus pensamentos.

- Que es este hombre? – Garrett perguntou assim que o garçom se aproximou.

O garçom, pequeno e muito magro, estremeceu com a pergunta. Ele abaixou o olhar e então eu vi que Garrett tinha 50 Soles na mão, o que não daria nem 15 Dólares. O garçom pegou rapidamente o dinheiro e olhou para ambos os lados antes de falar.

- Javier Viquez, pero no decirles que me ha contado.

- No te preocupes – Garrett tentou garantir ao garçom que não contaria a ninguém que ouvira aquela informação dele, mas o rapaz já havia se afastado, assustado demais para continuar.

A alguns metros os vampiros tinham parado de implicar com o senhor do bar e já estavam seguindo em direção a saída.

Aquele pensamento me intrigou. Nunca soube de um grupo de vampiros com mais de duas pessoas no Peru. Era extremamente difícil ver seres da minha espécie vivendo juntos sem que tenha disputas por território e rixas por vítimas. Já os cinco vampiros do pensamento de Garrett pareciam muito entrosados entre si.

- Quem é Javier Viquez?

Garret olhou por cima do cardápio em suas mãos e me encarou.

- Você conhece Javier Viquez?

- Digamos que já ouvi falar. O que ele e os vampiros que andam com ele fazem por aqui? – perguntei tentando não mostrar muito interesse.

O vampiro a minha frente me avaliou por alguns instantes. Seus pensamentos mostravam a clara desconfiança que estava tendo de mim, se perguntando como alguém que foi criado junto a Carlisle poderia se interessar em saber informações sobre alguém como Visquez. Isso, eu tinha que admitir, tinha me deixado ainda mais curioso.

- Não sabia que tinha um grupo de cinco vampiros no Peru.

- Cinco? Digamos que talvez tenha um pouco mais – Garrett comentou divertido e então completou num tom um pouco mais sério – Quando Carlisle me pediu para te mostrar o país e tentar te deixar longe de encrenca achei que era exagero. Agora vejo que ele realmente conhece você.

Não tive como não rir do comentário de Garrett. De alguma forma seus pensamentos estavam menos preocupados. Ele sabia que se eu fosse perigoso não o estaria questionando de maneira tão sutil.

- Bom, você deve conhecer um pouco da história do Peru. – depois de um aceno meu ele continuou – Pois bem, deve saber que o país abrigou a civilização de Caral, a mais antiga de todo continente americano, e o império Inca. O povo daqui, Edward, tem um verdadeiro orgulho de sua nação. E não é diferente dos vampiros. Nunca soube de nenhum deles deixando o país. Eles amam esse lugar mais que a própria existência deles.

- E onde entra o grupo de Visquez nisso?

- Eles são todos peruanos. Foram transformados há muitos séculos e desde então nunca deixaram o país.

Eu, que até então estava em pé, sentei na beira da cama ficando com os olhos na altura dos de Garrett que continuava sentado no pequeno sofá a minha frente.

- Há muitos séculos? Estamos falando de quanto tempo exatamente?

- Não sei te dizer com precisão, mas duvido que até mesmo os Volturis sejam tão antigos.

Ao som do nome Volturi eu me questionei sobre a possibilidade de existir um grupo grande de vampiros com a permissão do clã italiano. Mas lendo os pensamentos de Garrett entendi que, ao contrário de mim, eles tinham conhecimento da existência do grupo de Visquez. Fazia sentido, por que se preocupar com um grupo que nem sequer saia de sua terra natal? Eu esperava que eles pudessem me ajudar na minha busca.

- Onde posso encontrá-los? – perguntei levantando prontamente.

Garrett levantou os olhos e me olhou incrédulo. Ouvi seus pensamentos se questionando se eu nem ia sequer desfazer as malas, mas ele não deu uma palavra sobre isso.

- Não sei porque você quer encontrá-los, mas não vai sozinho. – ele sorria enquanto falava – Conhece Machu Picchu?

* * *

Eu me sentia estranha. Era como se eu estivesse numa sala vazia muito ampla totalmente encoberta por uma névoa. Eu não conseguia enxergar nada a apenas alguns passos a minha frente. Sentia um medo insano, sabia que jamais poderia me defender de algum ataque surpresa. O nevoeiro me impossibilitava de me prever de qualquer inimigo que pudesse se aproximar de mim.

A mais ou menos um metro de distancia, eu vi alguém se aproximando. Jamais saberia dizer quem era. Jamais poderia afirmar se era amigo ou não. Pensei em correr, mas tinha a sensação de estar à borda de um poço, sem saber se haveria chão para pisar bem a minha frente.

Ainda amedrontada eu esperei a pessoa se aproximar mais. Ela andava a passos lentos, adiando o meu reconhecimento.

- Bella. – eu o ouvi chamar.

Antes que pudesse me alegrar com aquela voz que tanto me deixava feliz eu congelei no lugar. Não era Edward. Tinha a voz de Edward, mas não era ele. Não podia ser.

A pessoa estava a quase um palmo de mim agora. O seu cabelo bronze combinava com sua pele rosada e seus olhos verdes. Eu podia sentir a respiração dele próxima de mim. Ele ergueu sua mão e tocou levemente meu rosto. Era um toque suave, quente.

- Edward? – eu perguntei quase sem voz.

Ele não falou nada, só riu o meu sorriso preferido.

Eu sorri de volta. Todo o meu medo inicial tinha desaparecido. Eu ainda tinha a sensação de que ficaria sem chão se desse um passo a frente, mas agora não ligava mais. Edward estava comigo. Não tinha mais medo.

Fechei meus olhos, ergui meus braços e me joguei para frente, tentando agarrar seu pescoço num abraço. Então meus braços rodearam o ar. Abri meus olhos de imediato, sentindo meu coração disparar. Edward não estava mais lá. Senti as lágrimas correrem pelo meu rosto, turvando ainda mais a minha visão. Ele se fora de novo.

Acordei de sobressalto. Minha respiração estava descompassada e meu coração batia acelerado.

- A senhora está bem? – ouvi uma voz melodiosa perguntar preocupada.

Olhei ao redor e vi diversos pares de olhos me encarando. A comissária de bordo ainda estava inclinada sobre o encosto da poltrona a minha frente, bem próxima a mim agora.

- Eu estou bem, não foi nada – eu me ajeitei no banco sentindo meu rosto corar.

- Quer que lhe traga algo? – a simpática aeromoça continuou – Água?

- Não obrigada. Estou bem. – falei a última frase num tom de voz mais confiante, fazendo os demais passageiros pararem de me encarar, entendendo que eu não estava tendo uma crise de pânico ou algo parecido.

A comissária sorriu pouco convencida e se afastou com um aceno de cabeça.

Eu estava voando pelo que poderiam ser horas. A maior parte do tempo da viagem eu passei dormindo, ou fingindo que estava dormindo. Não que não gostasse da companhia de Emmett e até de Rosalie, mas vê-los juntos só fazia a sensação de abandono ser mais forte.

- Doente, irmãzinha? Mamãe ficaria preocupada se soubesse. – Emmett voltava do banheiro falando alto pelos corredores. Senti o sangue correndo rapidamente para meu rosto.

Supostamente eu era irmã de Emmett, viajando a passeio com o irmão e a cunhada. Éramos os Smith. Isso tudo fora idéia de Carlisle, pois, segundo ele, com a minha suposta fuga, minha família poderia acionar a polícia que rapidamente me acharia, antes mesmo de colocar os pés no Peru. O mais impressionante foi à rapidez que eles conseguiram toda a minha nova documentação.

- Não estou doente. – falei entre os dentes quando ele voltou a sentar ao meu lado – Só tive um pesadelo.

- Sonhando novamente com vampiros e lobisomens, hein? Acho que você devia parar de ver tantos filmes de terror, você se impressiona muito fácil.

Se ainda não estivesse com vergonha de ter tanta gente me encarando, provavelmente riria do comentário de Emmett. Ele realmente era uma companhia agradável. Por vezes achava que ele era engraçado somente para me distrair, me fazer evitar pensar em Edward. O que ele não sabia era que isso não adiantava muito.

Rosalie voltou para o acento logo depois. Eu me perguntava se, assim como eu, mais alguém no avião pensava como era possível alguém viajar por horas e ainda estar estupendamente linda. Ela estava vestindo uma blusa preta sem mangas e calça jeans justa, bordada na altura na coxa. Ela parecia uma modelo saída de um anuncio de perfume.

- Eu acabei de passar por duas comissárias preocupadas com uma passageira que está passando mal – ela comentou me encarando assim que se sentou do outro lado de Emmett.

- É a Bella.

- Eu não estou passando mal, Emmett – eu protestei talvez alto demais, pois uma senhora de cabelos brancos sentada a algumas cadeiras a minha frente virou-se e me encarou com a cara amarrada.

Emmett colocou as costas da mão na minha testa como se estivesse medindo minha temperatura, que definitivamente devia estar bem mais alta que a dele, e depois balançou a cabeça em negação olhando na direção da senhora a nossa frente. Ela me encarou novamente e virou-se para seu lugar resmungando algo que tinha certeza que Emmett e Rosalie deviam ter ouvido tranquilamente.

- Agora ela sabe que você não está com febre, irmãzinha – Emmett riu alto novamente.

- Precisamos pensar no que faremos quando chegarmos a solo firme – Rosalie comentou pela primeira vez.

- Vocês não têm idéia de onde ele possa ter ido? – eu falei vacilando inconscientemente na palavra _ele_. Sabia que não conseguiria pronunciar _Edward_ em voz alta sem trazer certos momentos à tona novamente.

- Carlisle sugeriu que procurássemos em hotéis cinco estrelas – Rosalie falava parecendo pouco preocupada enquanto retocava a maquiagem – É onde ele deve estar hospedado.

- Claro, porque Edward quer ser um humano normal. Por isso ele está em um hotel luxuoso. – Emmett comentou num tom divertido.

Antes que eu pudesse comentar alguma coisa, eu parei ao ver a reação de Rosalie. Ela guardou o batom dentro da bolsa e agora encarava seu companheiro com um claro olhar de espanto.

- Você está realmente se divertindo com tudo o que está acontecendo.

- Rose, só estamos ajudando Bella a encontrar Edward para que eles possam ser felizes na vida e na mordida. – ele fez o último comentário num sussurro tão baixo que até eu ao seu lado tive dificuldade de ouvir. – Ah, fala sério, Rose, ele é meu irmão, mas a verdade é que eu o aceitarei de braços abertos e muitos socos quando ele voltar para casa tão vampiro quanto antes.

- E se isso não acontecer desta maneira? – Rosalie perguntou enquanto encarava a alça da bolsa que estava no seu colo.

Não vi os rostos de Emmett e de Rosalie, mas sabia que eles sabiam tanto quanto eu que depois dessa viagem nada voltaria a ser o mesmo. E então me lembrei do meu sonho. Edward era humano novamente, mas não era mais meu. Uma dor envolveu meu coração, apertando-o.

Ao fundo a voz da comissária de bordo indicava nos altos falantes, em inglês e depois em espanhol, instruções de segurança para a aterrissagem. Estávamos chegando. Era a hora de encarar a realidade.

* * *

**NA:** O que acharam?? Comentem, pois vocês não fazem idéia como isso ajuda na inspiração... hehe. Chrissy, minha beta querida, brigadão pela betagem e apoio de sempre, amiga!

Respostas aos reviews:

**Hithi:** Brigadão pelos parabéns e infelizmente não dá para contar o que vai acontecer... hehe... Mas pode deixar que sempre te aviso quando eu postar.

**Isinha:** Amore, respira! rs... Rir de felicidade é o que há! Espero que esse novo capítulo tenha te feito sentir assim também.

**Ale Cullen:** Emmett cheio de humor e todo fortão... tudo de bom mesmo! Tenho que concordar! que a Rosalie não nos escute. Valeu pelo review!

**Sufiaf:** Continuei... espero que continue lendo ;)

**Alexia Cullen:** Valeu pelo review, amore! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.

**Luisa Davi:** Calma, amore... ainda tem muito chão... a fic ainda está no começo. rs... Obrigada pelo comentário, viu! ;) Beijinhos.

**Jujuba-ka-waiii-chan:** Meninas, morri de rir com o review de vocês! Ahauahuahuhau... Adorei a "guerra" de comentário. Brigadão mesmo!

**Liligi:** Eu também teria me jogado!! Amo o Edward também! Obrigada pelo comentário, amore!

**Catarina Cullen:** Então, também gosto da idéia da Bella vampira, mas imagina só se o Ed consegue virar humano... hum... não quero nem pensar... ele é a minha tentação particular... hehe.

**Lizzie Anne Cullen:** Que linda... obrigada pelo review! Pode deixar que eu passo na sua fic sim ;)

Comentários feitos no fórum TwiBr:

**Lu Cullen:** Ai, Lu, que bom que vc tá gostando, amore! Fiquei muito feliz!

**Nat:** Adoooro os seus comentários! Rs... Dentro do possível, prometo um final feliz ;)

**Lore:** Valeu, amore! Brigadão mesmo!

**Hisah**: Êêhhh, obrigada! Acho que nem demorei tanto assim para atualizar, vai.

**Kew:** Ai, amore, que bom que gostou!!Não dá para responder as suas questões agora... hehe... mas espero que goste do que estou planejando.

Comentários na comunidade "Fanfics Twilight" no orkut:

**Aninha:** Não pira não... continuei! rs... Obrigada pelo comentário!

**Dougiie:** Valeu pelo elogio! Continua lendo, hein!

* * *

Bom, é isso por agora... não devo demorar muito para postar o próximo capítulo não... as idéias estão borbulhando na minha cabeça.

**Beijinhos. Fiquem com Deus! Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Jaque – 02/09/2008**


	6. Cap V Ataque surpresa

**Ressurreição**

**Fanfic por Jaqueline de Marco**

* * *

Sinopse: Edward parte em uma jornada considerada impossível... Existe mesmo uma forma de voltar a ser humano?

* * *

_**Capítulo V – Ataque surpresa**_

Acordei naquela manhã me sentindo mais cansada do que quando me deitei há apenas algumas horas antes. Já fazia quase dois dias desde que havia chegado a Lima junto com Emmett e Rosalie. Há dois dias, sem notícias de Edward. Percorremos três luxuosos hotéis antes de finalmente encontramos a suíte reservada em nome de Edward Cullen - o problema é que no mesmo dia em que ele dera entrada no hotel, ele saíra e não voltara mais desde então.

Levantei da cama com muito esforço. O quarto, ainda na penumbra, foi inundado pela luz forte do dia claro quando abri as grossas cortinas. Apesar de estar dividindo o quarto com meu suposto irmão e cunhada, agora estava sozinha – Emmett fora com Rosalie até o aeroporto. Ela teve a idéia de entrar em contato com a locadora de carros, no caso deles terem fornecido a Edward um veículo com GPS. Esta, no momento, era a nossa esperança mais vívida.

Peguei algumas roupas na mala e fui até o enorme banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro e entrei do jeito que estava debaixo da água quente. Pela primeira vez em dias estava completamente sozinha. Precisava botar a cabeça no lugar, pensar com coerência. Apesar de saber que todos, incluindo eu mesma, no fundo não acreditávamos que essa lenda pudesse ser verdadeira havia uma pontinha de esperança que já era o suficiente para fazer meu sangue gelar quando pensava onde Edward poderia estar agora.

Tinha a estranha sensação de estar muito perto dele. De poder tocá-lo, vê-lo, se assim eu quisesse. Não me sentia abandonada como na primeira vez que ele partira há anos atrás. Hoje eu sabia que ele estava logo ali, hipoteticamente falando. A minha única preocupação era com o estado que eu o encontraria. Imaginava o quanto tudo isso devia estar atormentando Edward. E se tudo realmente não passasse de uma lenda, como Edward ficaria após esta tentativa? Ele seria o mesmo? Ele agüentaria a sensação de impotência que isso criaria? Por outro lado, e se realmente isso desse certo e ele voltasse a ser humano, como ele seria? Ele ainda manteria os sentimentos que hoje, como vampiro, ele sente por mim? Ele teria o direito de querer aproveitar todos os prazeres e benefícios que a vida humana pode proporcionar com outra pessoa, que não eu.

Eu levantei a cabeça e deixei a água quente escorrer por todo o meu corpo. Desejava que ela levasse embora todos os meus medos e insegurança, mas não estava funcionando muito bem. Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo estava no chuveiro quando ouvi um barulho vindo do quarto. Emmett e Rosalie já deviam estar de volta.

Sequei meu cabelo e vesti minha calça jeans e camiseta pouco antes de entrar no quarto e encontrar os dois vampiros refazendo as malas enquanto conversavam em um tom de voz impossível de ser escutado por ouvidos humanos.

- E então? – tentei não colocar muita expectativa no meu tom de voz.

Os dois trocaram rápidos olhares antes que Emmett começasse a falar.

- Conseguimos localizar Edward pelo GPS do carro que ele alugou.

- O carro foi abandonado na cidade de Cusco ontem – Rosalie falava enquanto colocava suas roupas na mala – Pelo local onde o carro foi encontrado, ele provavelmente está seguindo para Machu Picchu.

Ainda estava absorvendo toda aquela informação. Não fazia idéia do que Edward poderia querer em um dos pontos históricos mais visitados do Peru. Então me ocorreu que precisava arrumar as minhas coisas também, colocar tudo novamente na mala.

- Eu só vou pegar minha escova de dente e já partiremos. É só um minuto.

Terminei de colocar uma camiseta na mala e virei meu rosto bem a tempo de ver os dois me encarando. Ambos pareciam desconfortáveis com algo.

- O que foi?

Emmett novamente foi o primeiro a falar.

- Bella, talvez não seja uma boa idéia você ir com a gente.

- Até entendo a sua vontade de ajudar – Rosalie falou antes que eu pudesse começar a reclamar – Mas você sabe que encontraremos muito mais rápido o Edward sem você na nossa cola.

As palavras de Rosalie me fizeram pensar por um segundo. Eles estavam tentando me dizer que eu seria muito mais útil, ou muito menos inútil, ficando longe deles. Eu sempre soube da minha inabilidade em me manter segura, da minha completa falta de senso de direção e o meu constante problema com equilíbrio, mas era deprimente pensar que isso poderia tardar meu reencontro com Edward.

- Vocês estão dizendo o quê? Que eu serei um estorvo? – perguntei ofendida.

Emmett deu um rápido passo à frente, me fazendo recuar um pouco inconscientemente.

- Não é isso, Bella. Eu sei que parece injusto, mas Rosalie tem razão. – ele deu um rápido olhar para a companheira antes de continuar – Você sabe, podemos correr, chegar mais rápido onde Edward está. Assim ele estará com você antes do que você imagina.

- Não estamos pedindo que volte para casa ou algo assim, só que espere alguns dias aqui no hotel...

Não estava ouvindo mais nada do que Rosalie falava. Eles não tinham o direito de me pedir para ficar. Não tinham direito de adiar o meu encontro com Edward. Virei-me e segui até o banheiro, peguei minha escova de dente e a coloquei na mala. Terminei de ajeitar a última peça de roupa que ainda estava sobre a cama sem olhar para os dois vampiros ao meu lado. Fechei o zíper da mala e me voltei para eles. Rosalie e Emmett assistiam quietos a minha tentativa de tirar a mala pesada de cima da cama.

- Não me interessa o que vocês pensam. Eu estou indo procurar Edward. – caminhei carregando a mala com dificuldade até a porta – E então, vocês vêm comigo ou não?

Rosalie não disfarçou uma leve careta de desgosto antes de pegar com uma facilidade desproporcional a sua grande mala cor vinho.

Antes de partir do hotel, Rosalie colheu informações sobre o melhor roteiro que deveríamos seguir até a cidade de Cusco. Emmett estava dirigindo o veículo alugado. Há cerca de meia hora eu estava deitada no banco traseiro do carro com os olhos fechados. Nos primeiros minutos eu tentei dormir, mas minha cabeça estava literalmente rodando em pensamentos então simplesmente desisti. Não havia nenhum som além do baixo zunido que saía do ar condicionado. Rosalie deixara claro desde que saímos do hotel que a minha presença não era agradável, ela não escondia a irritação pelo atraso que a minha presença estava gerando.

Por alguns momentos cheguei a me considerar egoísta por simplesmente não deixar que Rosalie e Emmett usassem as suas habilidades de vampiro para encontrar Edward rapidamente, mas não conseguia agüentar sequer pensar em atrasar meu reencontro com ele. A falta que sentia de Edward estava misturada a preocupação. Precisava vê-lo, saber se ele estava bem.

Ainda de olhos fechados, eu comecei a ouvir uma conversa muito baixa entre Emmett e Rosalie. Mal conseguia entender o que diziam até que Rosalie comentou que eu estava dormindo, aumentando um pouco a altura da voz.

- É um povoado turístico. Há muitos hotéis lá. – Rosalie comentava – Ela ficará bem.

- Bella não vai gostar disso...

- Emmett, é a melhor maneira. – Rosalie voltou a abaixar o tom de voz e eu me concentrei em manter um ritmo uniforme em minha respiração para não levantar suspeitas – Deixaremos Bella em segurança em Águas Calientes e seguimos até Machu Picchu ou onde quer que possamos encontrar Edward. Você sabe que o encontraremos muito mais rápido desta maneira.

- Como se ela não fosse atrás dele assim mesmo. E pior, sem a gente por perto. Ela é muito azarada, vai morrer.

Morrer? Sem querer, segurei a respiração após o comentário de Emmett. Ambos pararam de conversar como se esperassem que eu manifestasse alguma outra alteração que indicasse que eu estava acordada. Depois de alguns segundos mantendo a farsa, ouvi Rosali falar.

- Sempre existe alguém que a mantenha segura e bem quietinha por uma certa quantia em dinheiro.

E então o silêncio novamente. Não saberia dizer se eles voltaram a falar na altura que meus ouvidos humanos não pudessem ouvir ou se simplesmente pararam de conversar, como se ainda pensassem na idéia de me abandonar em um hotel qualquer.

Eu precisava encontrar uma maneira de fugir dos dois. Uma maneira de seguir sozinha, já que continuar junto a eles não era mais uma opção.

Fiquei fingindo estar dormindo por mais alguns minutos, até que realmente caí no sono. Tive um sonho sem nexo, com índios e grandes monumentos de pedra e acordei de sobressalto com a cabeça latejando. Emmett ainda dirigia com Rosalie ao seu lado.

- Onde estamos? – perguntei me sentando desajeitadamente no banco traseiro.

- Já estamos na cidade de Cusco – Rosalie respondeu sem olhar para trás.

Mesmo com os vidros fumê do carro, eu podia ver o céu limpo e sem nuvens do lugar. Passamos em frente a várias casas simples, com paredes altas e com cores fortes, que se contrapunham com diversos monumentos e construções em estilo colonial.

O carro agora seguia devagar pelas ruas de pedra do centro de Cusco. A via não era muito larga, então podíamos ver de perto os pedestres que dividiam espaço nas calçadas. A cidade estava muito cheia. Por ser um lugar turístico, eu já havia imaginado que de longe não seriamos os únicos por aqui, mas Cusco estava literalmente apinhada de gente. Eu via turistas de todos os tipos de etnia transitando na cidade conforme o carro seguia mais em direção ao que parecia ser o centro da cidade.

Depois de alguns minutos literalmente rodando a cidade, paramos em frente a um hotel simples perto de uma grande igreja católica toda feita de pedras. A primeira coisa que notei quando descemos do carro foi a garagem coberta. Definitivamente eu sabia que esse simples detalhe tinha sido crucial para Emmett e Rosalie na escolha de onde ficaríamos, afinal, cidades ensolaradas como essa não é exatamente o lugar preferido de vampiros. Pelo menos não se eles não quiserem sair brilhando na frente de humanos.

Este hotel não era em nada parecido com o luxuoso Resort em que estávamos hospedados em Lima. Tudo era muito simples, desde a recepção até os quartos, todos no térreo.

- Que lugar dos infernos. – Rosalie reclamou assim que entramos no dormitório – Não conseguimos nem quartos separados.

Eu sabia que se tinha a intenção de escapar de Emmett e Rosalie, eu precisava agir rápido. Logo eles encontrariam uma maneira de me deixar sozinha naquele lugar enquanto eles procurariam por Edward.

- A sorte de vocês vampiros é sempre estarem impecáveis. – falei formulando uma idéia na cabeça - Eu estou um caco.

- Verdade – Emmett comentou sarcástico.

- Acho que vou tomar banho.

Eu peguei a minha mala menor, com a desculpa de separar uma roupa para usar, e segui para o banheiro. Senti um aperto de hesitação no peito ao pensar em fugir deles, mas cheguei à conclusão que não deveria ser tão difícil. Já fugira de Jasper e Alice uma vez. Olhei para o espelho e realmente eu estava um caco com os cabelos despenteados e a blusa molhada de suor. Mas eu não tinha tempo para mais nada então corri para ligar o chuveiro separado por uma cortina de plástico no canto do banheiro. O barulho da água escorrendo com certeza os distrairia. Eu subi no cesto de lixo virado de cabeça para baixo perto da única janela do cômodo. A janela dava para uma rua sem saída nos fundos do hotel. Joguei a mala primeiro e depois pulei a janela com uma dificuldade comum para alguém com problemas de equilíbrio como eu.

Respirando com dificuldade, corri em disparada, sem sequer olhar para trás. Haviam nos informado que para chegar em Machu Picchu precisaríamos pegar um trem até o povoado de Águas Calientes. As minhas esperanças foram renovadas quando vi a quantidade de pessoas que estavam na estação de trem da cidade. Muitos turistas com máquinas fotográficas se aglomeravam na plataforma.

Não tive muita dificuldade de embarcar no primeiro trem que estava para sair. Com três horas de viagem, eu tive certeza que estava livre de Rosalie e Emmett. Estranhamente, assim que cheguei a Águas Calientes, eu tive a sensação de estar mais próxima de Edward. Era como se soubesse que estava no caminho certo. Como se todo o meu ser me impelia a ele. O meu único amor.

A estação de comboios de Machu Picchu, no povoado de Águas Caliente, dava a impressão de estar mais cheia do que a de Cusco, mas sabia que isso era a impressão que passava já que o espaço físico era duas vezes menor. A alguns metros de mim eu vi um grupo de pessoas que estavam sendo orientados em um inglês carregado de sotaque de uma mulher latina de meia idade com o uniforme de uma agencia de turismo.

- A viagem de trem permitiu que víssemos locais importantes para a região como a Cordilheira Montanhosa Vilcabamba, a estação Ollantaytambo e o local onde se inicia o nosso famoso Caminho Inca. – ela falava com todos quando me aproximei – Agora que já conferimos a lista de presença, por favor, sigam-me. Machu Picchu nos espera.

Eu não pensei muito nas minhas alternativas. Eu precisava ir à Machu Picchu e eles poderiam me levar. Então se embreei no meio do grupo de turistas torcendo para que ninguém percebesse que eu estava descabelada e desarrumada demais para ser uma simples visitante.

O sotaque carregado da guia me chamou novamente a atenção quando ela voltou a falar com uma mulher em frente à porta de um micro-ônibus branco e azul na saída da estação. A mulher era alta, com uma cor de pele num tom moreno azeite, mas muito, muito pálido.

- Dónde estás Selena?

- Ella está enferma. – ouvi a mulher pálida falar numa das vozes mais doces que já ouvi.

- Bueno. – a guia respondeu a ela antes de se voltar para nós novamente – Hola! Atenção, todos! Vamos pegar o micro-onibus e a partir de agora esta será a nossa guia. Esta é...

- Carmen, Carmen Viquez,

A beleza dela era estonteante. Era a clássica beleza latina com os cabelos negros descendo até a altura da cintura. Mas, apesar de tudo isso, o que mais me chamou a atenção foram os olhos em chamas dela. Eram os olhos mais vermelhos que jamais vira. Nem mesmo em James e Victoria eu vira nada parecido. Estávamos em frente a uma vampira de costumes alimentares tradicionais e, por incrível que parecesse, só eu demonstrava sinais de que tinha percebido.

Todos os turistas ao redor pareciam completamente cegos ao perigo. Era como se não vissem realmente os olhos dela ou não sentissem o arrepio que ela provocava. E então me lembrei de quando estive em Volterra com Edward. Os Volturis atraiam suas vítimas com uma isca, uma vampira bonita e que, muito provavelmente, exercia algum tipo de poder sobre os humanos. O que, como sempre, não funcionava comigo.

- Vamos, entrem. Não queremos nos atrasar.

Pensei sobre as minhas possibilidades. O que poderia fazer? Gritar para que todos não subissem no ônibus, pois aquela mulher era na verdade uma vampira? Não funcionaria, no mínimo me internariam em um hospício. Eu poderia sair daquele meio e seguir meu caminho sem me importar com o que aconteceria com aquelas pessoas? Sabia que jamais faria isso. Ou então, poderia acompanhá-los e tentar de algum jeito salvá-los... Na pior das possibilidades eu estaria mais perto da raça de Edward. Quem sabe isso não era um presságio de que eu o encontraria de alguma forma?

Subi no micro-ônibus ainda encarando a vampira. Ela pareceu notar meu olhar de desgosto, contrariando todos os outros maravilhados a minha volta, mas permaneceu calada.

O micro-ônibus embrenhou-se na montanha que nos levaria até Machu Picchu. Viajamos por uma estrada levemente estreita e de terra batida coberta de árvores que em certos momentos cobriam completamente a via, não deixando ver sequer o céu. A estrada que subíamos era em uma montanha muito íngreme que às vezes encontrava-se com outra com estradas que desciam em direção a Águas Calientes. Eu precisava pensar em uma saída para salvar a todos, mas a altitude não me deixava raciocinar direito. Sentia uma dificuldade de respirar muito grande.

Foi quando estávamos em um trecho mais plano da viajem, com casarão de pedra ao longe, que me ocorreu que talvez fosse o momento de fazer algo. Forcei ainda mais a minha respiração, fazendo parecer que estava com uma crise de falta de ar, e então me joguei no centro do corredor entre os bancos do veículo.

- Ela está passando mal! – ouvi alguém gritar.

- Ela não está conseguindo respirar.

Eu ouvi o grande reboliço por um momento em que fechei meus olhos. Manteria aquelas pessoas a maior distância possível dos aliados daquela vampira enquanto conseguisse. Eu sabia que, com certeza, depois do meu ataque nós voltaríamos ao povoado onde a vampira nada poderia fazer em frente a milhares de turistas.

- O que está sentido, querida?

- Não consigo respirar... – falei com uma dificuldade forçada, abrindo os meus olhos.

Todos estava me encarando com olhares preocupados. No meio da multidão que me circundava, eu procurei um olhar vermelho, o encontrando no banco ao lado do motorista, bem distante de mim. Eu sabia que ela era a única naquele veículo que sabia que eu estava fingindo.

- Precisamos voltar. – alguém gritou do fundo do ônibus.

- Precisamos sair dessa altitude. – a guia comentou para si mesma e então gritou para o motorista – Antonio, pare o ônibus.

Primeiro um solavanco e então o micro-ônibus parou abruptamente. Senti meu corpo ser jogado para frente em um baque forte. Várias vozes reclamaram ao meu redor e então eu senti um leve cheiro de ferrrugem e sal que fizeram minha cabeça girar por um segundo.

- Jesús, Antonio – a guia reclamou seguindo em direção à frente do ônibus – Até cortei meus lábios!

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que só pude perceber o que realmente estava se passando um segundo depois da guia ser jogada ao chão pela vampira chamada Carmen. Com o grunido louco que ela soltou todos do ônibus entraram em desespero. Tentei alcançar o início do veículo, mas era impedida pela onda de pessoas que me empurrava em sentido oposto na tentativa de fugirem do perigo.

O cheiro de sangue era muito forte agora. A guia estava jogada no chão com os olhos arregalados, já quase sem vida, sob o que parecia ser um animal. A vampira tinha os cabelos sobre o rosto, me impedindo de ver seus olhos. Inconscientemente, bati o mais forte que pude nas costas dela com minha mala, mas não pareceu surtir o efeito que eu esperava. Fui jogada com facilidade pelo ar, caindo na traseira do ônibus em frente à porta.

Ergui-me com dificuldade a tempo de ver os olhos rubi da vampira em minha direção. Sabia que me restavam poucas chances, mas desci o degrau o mais rápido que pude e corri em direção ao casarão de pedra a alguns metros. Os demais passageiros do ônibus estavam a minha frente, correndo com o mesmo destino que eu. Senti uma pontada de um alivio irracional quando vi, ao longe, alguém sair do casarão. Primeiro um homem, depois mais um, até que uma dezena de homens estavam espalhados em frente à casa.

Como se eles tivessem simplesmente desaparecidos, eu os vi se moverem inumanamente rápidos em direção aos turistas. Era um ataque desleal. Todos foram pegos de surpresa, alguns paravam de súbito, tentando em vão retornar, mas rapidamente eram jogados ao chão. Eram vampiros. Dezenas deles!

Tentei parar a minha corrida, mas tropecei, caindo de frente no chão de terra batida. Segundos depois, senti o hálito frio na minha nuca que fez meu sangue congelar. Com um aperto forte no meu braço, o vampiro me vez virar de frente, ficando com o rosto colado ao meu.

O vampiro conseguia ter os olhos mais vermelhos do que a fêmea do ônibus. Sua pele, mesmo pálida, era amarronzada. Seu rosto tinha traços indígenas em conjunto com os cabelos negros escorridos na altura do ombro.

Pensei por um segundo em Edward. Nunca mais o veria. Nunca mais tocaria em sua pele de mármore, nunca mais beijaria seus lábios ou ouviria o som do seu sorriso. Senti uma pontada no coração com pensamento. Era o fim.

Foi então que ergui meus olhos novamente para encarar os do vampiro a minha frente. O que era aquilo? Surpresa? Reconhecimento? De alguma forma, aquele vampiro parecia saber quem eu era. Não que isso parecesse ser uma boa coisa, já que ainda sentia a tensão crescente entre nós, a ânsia que ele sentia por meu sangue, mas por algum motivo ao qual não saberia explicar ele se ergueu, puxando-se desajeitadamente junto a ele. Com uma força violenta ele jogou-me nos seus ombros e antes que eu pudesse gritar, ele apertou a lateral do meu pescoço com dois dedos. Foi então que eu desmaiei.

* * *

**N.A.:** Gente, mil perdões pela demora! Não pensem nunca que eu abandonei a fic, okay? Adoro-a demais para perder a inspiração na história. Em compensação, o capítulo 6 já está todinho escrito. Juro, a próxima atualização será na próxima semana (isso, claro, dependendo de quantos reviews eu vou receber... hehe).

Amores, o que acharam do capítulo? Comentem, comentem, comentem!!!

**Respostas aos reviews:**

**- Fanfiction**

Catarina Cullen: Brigadão pelo review, amore. Prometo passar nas suas fics tbm! ;)

Cat e Dan: A fic está muito gira? Que lindas!!! Espero que continuem gostando!

Lizzie Masen Cullen: ADOREI seu review! Hauahauhaua... Fiquei imaginando a sua mãe lendo a minha fic e te dando bronca por causa da cadeira... hehe. Valeu mesmo!

Liligi: O Emmett é o irmãozão que todo mundo queria mesmo. Valeu pelo comentário, amore!

Lisa Steiner: Obrigada pelo elogio. Espero que continue lendo! ;)

Elyon the Witch: Valeu! Fico MUITO feliz que esteja gostando! Brigadão mesmo!

Tatyperry: Atualizei! ;) Obrigada pelo review, amore! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

Sol Swan Cullen: Postei! Hehe...

**- Fórum Twilight Brasil**

Chrissy: Eu estou amando ter vc como beta, além de amigona, claro! Te adoro tbm!!! Valeu por tudo, amore!

Nat: Brigadão por ler, Nat!!!! Sempre adoro seus comentários.

Lore: Amore, valeu pela leitura e o comentário. Brigadão, linda!

Kew: Valeu pelo comentário! Continua lendo, amore. Prometo deixar tudo amarradinho!

Lu Cullen: Eu sempre sou boazinha... hehe!!! Brigadão pelo comentário, Lu!!!!

**- Orkut**

Chαnnεl: Nossa... fiquei honrada com seu comentário! Obrigada mesmo, amore!

dougìíe ´ `: Valeu! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo! ;)

Cαтнy: Que linda! Valeu mesmo!

βαһ ' *: Obrigada, amore! Logologo tem mais!

Aninha:): Querida, obrigada!!!! Espero que continue lendo!

//evee jonas: Valeu mesmo! Terá mais em breve!

Kristy: Então vc tem uma fanfic homônima com a minha? Meu, vou ler! Hehe... Gosto muito de Moonlight! Valeu pelo comentário, querida. Espero que continue gostando da fic.

Agora, como já tenho o próximo capítulo terminado, vou dar uma de "autora metida" e combinar uma coisa com vocês: publico o próximo capítulo assim que tiver no mínimo 10 novos reviews para fanfic. Juro! (daquelas que acha que vai agüentar não publicar antes... hehe).

**Beijinhos. Fiquem com Deus! Até já.**

**Jaque – 21/11/2008**


	7. Cap VI Filho da vampira

**

* * *

**

Ressurreição

**Fanfic por Jaqueline de Marco**

* * *

Sinopse: Edward parte em uma jornada considerada impossível... Existe mesmo uma forma de voltar a ser humano?

* * *

_Capítulo VI – Filho da vampira_

Desejava que Bella estivesse comigo naquele lugar. Cada centímetro daquele vale era simplesmente maravilhoso. Eram momentos como aquele que me faziam ter absoluta certeza que existia um ser superior que se importava com a raça humana.

Uma forte rajada de vento balançou os arbustos à minha frente, fazendo voar algumas folhas secas. Segui uma com meus olhos de vampiro e a vi percorrer quase toda a encosta da montanha que ladeava a parte sul do vale. Por causa da vegetação baixa, eu conseguia ver claramente o rio estreito que percorria todo o lugar, literalmente serpenteando e dividindo as paredes montanhosas. Algum tipo de cultivo era feito no local, pois a terra, toda arada, formava desenhos geométricos quando olhados de cima.

Estava completamente distraído quando voltei a notar os pensamentos de Garrett, meu companheiro de viagem. Ele estava ligeiramente preocupado que o brilho que emanava da nossa pele chamasse a atenção de algum habitante. Eu olhei ao redor no mesmo instante a procura de algum indício de que tivéssemos companhia, mas não consegui perceber nada. Estávamos completamente sozinhos naquela imensidão magnífica que era o Vale Sagrado dos Incas.

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui antes que alguém nos veja, Edward. – Garrett comentou sem transparecer algum tipo de preocupação no seu tom de voz. Era como se ele tivesse conversando sobre qualquer outro assunto.

- Nas próximas horas, o sol vai se pôr. É melhor esperarmos por aqui até que isso aconteça.

- É uma excelente idéia. – Garrett se encostou numa árvore a pelo menos uns cinco metros de distância de onde estava há menos de um segundo – A partir daqui seguiremos pelo povoado de Pisac. Não seria bom brilharmos na frente dos moradores.

- Com certeza não passaríamos despercebidos. - Eu ri de leve do comentário pouco antes de me juntar a ele na copa da árvore e então continuei num tom de voz mais sério – O bar onde você viu Viquez fica em Pisac?

- Fica. Perto do centro do povoado. Mais tarde, quando formos até lá, encontraremos basicamente moradores. Os turistas não costumam ficar muito por lá. Visitam as inúmeras maravilhas daqui e seguem no mesmo dia de volta à Cusco ou Águas Calientes.

Pensei em como essa informação era boa. Os moradores de Pisac deviam conhecer o bando de Viquez já que, pelas informações que eu conseguira juntar, eles nunca deixavam a sua terra. E levando-se em conta que os hábitos alimentares deles eram completamente diferentes do meu, quanto menos turistas ficassem na mira desses vampiros, melhor.

Sem querer peguei uma linha de raciocínio de Garrett. Ele se perguntava no que eu estava pensando enquanto contemplava o Vale há pouco. Assistindo-me a mim mesmo nas lembranças de Garrett eu percebi que estava com um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Garrett ainda não sabia sobre o meu dom. Não que eu não quisesse contar, mas até o momento não surgira oportunidade. Para mostrar respeito por toda a ajuda que ele estava me dando, resolvi que era momento de contar a verdade.

- Aqui – puxei uma pequena fotografia da carteira e entreguei para ele.

- O que é? – ele perguntou confuso enquanto examinava a foto de Bella.

- Você estava se perguntando no que eu estava pensando e aqui está sua resposta – falei quase num tom divertido – Ela é a resposta de tudo.

- Mas como...

- Garrett, não tenho sido completamente sincero com você. – tentei manter a voz uniforme, não queria que ele se sentisse ofendido – Eu consigo ler a mente das pessoas. É um dom estranho, mas muito útil.

Garrett levantou os olhos da fotografia e me encarou.

- De todo mundo?

- Quase... – então apontei para a imagem de Bella nas mãos dele – Dela não.

Estava esperando pelas perguntas e críticas de Garrett, mas ele somente sorriu e seus pensamentos seguiram outros caminhos. Poucos vampiros não-vegetarianos eram tão agradáveis companhias para mim.

- Então essa é sua esposa?

Eu ri do comentário. Bella estava usando o vestido de noiva que deveria estar vestindo no dia do nosso casamento há menos de uma semana. Quando resolvera partir, peguei a fotografia no quarto de Alice. Eu sabia que minha irmã não era muito fã de espelhos quando se tratava de experimentar roupas, preferindo as fotos instantâneas.

- Essa é Bella Swan. A humana que tem a minha mente e coração.

Garrett estremeceu um pouco ao som da palavra "humana". Ele se perguntou como seria possível um vampiro amar algo tão frágil, como seria possível simplesmente resistir ao cheiro tentador de sangue.

- Não sei. – respondi os questionamentos mudos do vampiro. Ele riu com vontade e me entregou a fotografia.

- Muito bonita.

- Sim, é sim. – eu encarei por alguns segundos a fotografia antes de voltar a colocá-la na carteira – Mas e você, tem algum tipo de companheira?

Garrett deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Aqui e ali. Mas nada sério.

"_Embora às vezes sinta falta de ter alguém por perto"_ o ouvi pensar. Levando em consideração a intimidade do pensamento, achei melhor não comentar.

- Deveria passar algum tempo com a gente. Temos uma clã de amigos com várias vampiras solteiras.

- Não daria certo. Desculpa, mas jamais conseguiria me acostumar à dieta de vocês. – Garrett comentou aos risos.

- Bom, fica aberto o convite.

- Sempre me lembrarei.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes enquanto assistíamos ao crepúsculo. O cair da noite transformava o céu, antes um azul muito claro, em um rosa que se escurecia muito rapidamente até quase chegar à completa manta preta. Jamais poderia dizer com certeza se uma simples visão humana poderia com algum esforço ver aquela maravilha com nitidez.

"_O que Bella Swan tem a ver com a sua vinda para o Peru?"_, ouvi Garrett pensar ao meu lado. Como poderia explicar para ele que eu acreditava em uma lenda antiga de que havia uma maneira de voltarmos a ser humanos? Como poderia explicar para Garrett que esta era a única maneira que existia para poder ficar com Bella para sempre, sem causar qualquer perigo a ela? Não tinha como explicar em palavras o que nem em pensamentos eu conseguia formular respostas.

- Já escureceu. Acho melhor seguirmos em frente – comentei já caminhando, como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta de Garrett.

O povoado de Pisac não era grande como Cusco, mas tão ou mais colorido. As casas se misturavam a alguns pequenos comércios no centro da cidade. Passamos quase despercebidos pela praça principal enquanto os ambulantes locais desmontavam mesas onde expunham seus artesanatos para os visitantes. Passamos por diversas senhoras idosas vestidas com longas blusas largas com estampas geométricas com tons rosados.

A população, quase toda mestiça, tinha características físicas muito acentuadas com os cabelos ralos, lisos e longos, além da cor amarronzada da pele. Assemelhavam-se muito a índios, mas vestindo roupas pesadas.

Era estranho, mas muitos moradores por ali falavam uma língua diferente, o que também alterava a linguagem dos seus pensamentos. Como em um estalo, reconheci a mesma língua falada por Javier Viquez na lembrança que Garrett teve no dia anterior.

- Que língua é essa?

Garrett caminhava com calma, mas muito atento. Eu sabia que em Pisac, nós éramos forasteiros. E no geral, a minha raça não gosta muito de forasteiros.

- É o quíchua, uma língua indígena. É uma das línguas oficiais do Peru junto com o castelhano. Essa era a língua usada pelos Incas, mas com a conquista dos Espanhóis, ela se tornou uma linguagem fraca, por assim se dizer.

Mas pelo que eu notara, não tão fraca. A maioria daqueles moradores usava essa língua nativa para se comunicar.

- Você fala quíchua? – perguntei.

- Não muito. Só o suficiente para saber se estou agradando ou sendo inconveniente.

- Uma boa ferramenta de sobrevivência – comentei.

Eu sabia que, mesmo para quem tinha viajado o dia inteiro, nós estávamos impecáveis. Nossas roupas não apresentavam qualquer marca de terra e meu cabelo ainda estava perfeitamente arrumado. Como carregávamos uma pequena mala cada um, passávamos como uns dos raros turistas que pousavam na cidade.

Quando estávamos a alguns metros da praça principal, avistamos uma casa em estilo colonial com paredes brancas, com uma placa forjada em madeira com a inscrição "Bar". A porta dupla de madeira na entrada lembrava muito ao da lembrança de Garrett, então não me surpreendi quando ele confirmou o caminho.

Entramos sem chamar muita atenção. O bar estava relativamente cheio, com muitos moradores que, provavelmente, tinham o costume de ficar algumas horas no local após um dia de trabalho. Garrett e eu nos sentamos numa mesa vazia próxima à pequena janela lateral. De onde estávamos eu conseguia ver sem empecilhos cada cliente e funcionário.

- Ali está o funcionário que você viu na minha memória aquele dia. – Garrett comentou indicando um garçom pequeno e muito magro.

O rapaz franzino estava se aproximando com uma pequena caderneta nas mãos. Ele não parecia ter notado a nossa presença antes, mas assim que ele nos encarou ele congelou por um tempo que não pareceu ter sido mais que dois segundos. Ele voltou a caminhar lentamente em nossa direção e eu resolvi prestar atenção em seus pensamentos.

- Posso ajudá-los? – o rapaz sorriu. Seus pensamentos eram rápidos e muito desconexos, mas então eu consegui distinguir nitidamente a frase "Otra vez esto chupador de sangre?".

O rapaz não demonstrava o pavor comum que os humanos sentem quando estão perto da minha raça; ele tinha medo, mas junto a isso ele sentia raiva.

- Sim, nós... – Garrett começou a falar até que eu toquei seu braço fazendo sinal para que ele me deixasse falar.

- Você sabe o que somos, não? – perguntei tentando não parecer agressivo.

O garçom estremeceu por um breve segundo então confirmou com a cabeça. A essa altura seus pensamentos já entregavam tudo. Ele tinha receio de que fossemos como Viquez. Somente o simples pensamento, fez o rapaz tremer.

- Yo no sé nada. – o garçom disse, se afastando e indo em direção a um senhor que estava atrás do balcão.

- Você não devia ter falado assim com ele, Edward – Garrett falou – Provavelmente ele vai reclamar com o dono do bar.

A essa altura eu estava completamente entretido na conversa e nos pensamentos dos dois. O dono do bar, um senhor com características indígenas, parecia tão irritado e tão amedrontado quanto o funcionário. Após alguns minutos, o senhor caminhou com cautela até nossa mesa.

- Estamos fartos, – apesar do tom de voz baixo, ele deixou clara a importância que dava a cada palavra – já falei a Viquez que não quero mais vocês no meu bar.

"Corajoso", Garrett pensou. Eu não pude deixar de pensar o quão tolo ele devia ser. No mínimo ele não fazia idéia do quão perigosa a nossa raça podia ser.

- Não estamos com Viquez – falei prestando muita atenção nos pensamentos dele – Na verdade estou tentando encontrá-lo.

- Se não está com ele, por que quer encontrá-lo?

A destreza do senhor na presença de dois vampiros era algo que me surpreendia. Ao contrário do que supus no início, eu podia ver em seus pensamentos que ele sabia exatamente do que éramos capazes.

- Tenho alguns assuntos para resolver. – eu falava da maneira mais cordial possível – O senhor se incomoda de se juntar a nós. Por favor, sente-se.

Eu podia ouvir minhas palavras sendo refletidas nos pensamentos dele conforme ele analisava a minha proposta. Ele tinha mais informações sobre a minha raça que a maioria dos humanos. Ele olhou de esguela os olhos vermelhos de Garrett, parando nos meus que, naquele momento, deviam estar num tom dourado, supostamente menos assustadores, antes de se sentar.

- Sou Edward Cullen e este é meu amigo Garrett.

- Prazer – Garrett estendeu sua mão.

- Armando Velásquez – ele disse não aceitando o aperto de Garrett – Que tipo de assuntos têm para resolver com o bando do Viquez? Imagino que saiba que ele não gosta de forasteiros.

Ele estava intrigado com a cor dos meus olhos. Seus pensamentos vagavam por ensinamentos e lendas que ouvira na tribo em que fora criado, mas não conhecia nada que se referisse a possibilidade de vampiros terem olhos que não fossem da cor vermelha, o que indicava o quão sanguinário era. Por um momento imaginei que seria bem mais fácil conseguir a confiança de Armando se não estivesse acompanhado com Garrett.

- Ouvi falar. Eu só preciso saber onde posso ir para encontrá-lo.

- Na verdade, não muito longe. Eles vivem por Pisac, Kenko, Ollantaytambo.

- E vocês não têm medo? – Garrett perguntou impulsivamente.

- O bando dele é perigoso. São maldosos, mas não fazem nada com o povo peruano... Viquez não permite.

Senti uma repulsa ao ser atraído pelos pensamentos de Armando. Ele se lembrava de cenas avermelhadas desconexas, como flashs de memórias de infância. Em alguns momentos eu conseguia ver algo que mais se assemelhava a grandes animais matando pequenas presas, em alguns momentos isso me lembrava seres humanos. Em um certo momento, a cena tomou foco e eu assisti através da mente dele um homem com cabelos caídos sobre o rosto mordendo pelo pescoço uma criança indígena. Ela jazia em seus braços, com os olhos abertos e sem vida.

Armando e Garrett continuavam conversando quando voltei a prestar atenção neles.

- Há anos existe um acordo. Viquez não sai do Vale Sagrado dos Incas, mas não ataca quem é da região. Ele também não permite que o resto do bando o faça.

- Já estive aqui antes e o vi brigando com você.

- Não é porque eles não nos matem, senhor Garrett, que ele não controle a região – e então Armando se voltou para mim – Por isso acho melhor vocês irem embora, voltarem para o país de vocês. Ele não ficará nem um pouco contente em vê-los. Especialmente se matarem algum morador.

- Não temos essa intenção, senhor Velásquez. – falei.

- Não duvido, até porque se fizessem vocês dois não seriam páreo para o bando deles.

- Eles são em quantos exatamente?

- Nove... e uma mulher. – depois de falar os pensamentos de Armando voltaram às imagens desconexas agora acompanhadas por pensamentos em quíchua.

– Esse acordo que ele fez com vocês... pelo que entendi ele foi firmado de um tempo para cá. O que houve?

Armando parou alguns instantes, analisando a mim e Garrett. Por algum motivo, eu parecia confiável aos seus olhos. Ele se perguntava por que eu parecia ser tão menos amedrontador. E isso era novidade para mim. A última vez que não pareci tão aterrorizante quanto sou a alguém, essa pessoa era Bella.

- Há muitos anos, Viquez e o seu grupo não respeitavam os moradores. – Armando começou a contar, não sem antes olhar para os lados certificando-se que não estávamos sendo ouvidos – Os ataques eram diários, muitos da minha tribo deixaram a região para fugir do perigo, como minha avó e minha mãe ainda pequena. Em 1950, um terremoto sacudiu a região causando destruição quase total. Depois disso todo esse pedaço do Peru começou a se firmar como importante foco de turismo, gerando muito mais oportunidade de emprego. Foi aí que minha avó e minha mãe resolveram voltar para a tribo depois de vinte anos.

"_E o que isso tem a ver com a história?"_ ouvi Garrett pensar. Mesmo não vendo relação inicial entre a história, decidi aguardar calado, intrigado demais para interromper.

- Minha mãe conheceu meu pai dias depois de seu retorno. Eles se apaixonaram a primeira vista... bom, é o que dizem. Eles logo se casaram e eu nasci. Mas eles não viveram um dia de paz sequer desde que Viquez pôs os olhos em minha mãe. Ele se encantou por ela. Aquele monstro estava completamente apaixonado por minha mãe. – eu pude sentir a repulsa em suas palavras assim que ele terminou a frase – Foi nessa época que os ataques se intensificaram. Ele jurou matar uma wawa por dia caso ela não se entregasse a ele.

- Wawa? – eu perguntei.

- Criança. – Garrett traduziu numa voz sem sentimentos.

- Meu pai nunca permitiu, mas minha mãe, que temia pelos pequenos da tribo, especialmente por mim, se entregou. Mas não antes de fazê-lo jurar que não faria mais mal aos moradores. E, desde então, nunca mais ouve uma morte sequer na região.

A história de Armando comoveu Garrett que agora só tinha pensamentos de consolo para o dono do bar. Eu sentia como se agora tudo se encaixasse. Os moradores não tinham exatamente a proteção de Viquez, mas sim de uma ex-integrante da tribo indígena da cidade.

- Não é à toa que não tenha tanto medo da gente. Também, com uma história dessas. – Garrett comentou sem pensar – Nunca ouvi falar de alguém que tenha uma mãe vampira.

Armando Velasques sorriu discretamente um sorriso que não alcançava seus olhos.

- O bando de Viquez – comecei a falar tentando mudar de assunto – quando se formou?

- A quem diga que eles são os últimos remanescentes dos Incas. Eu, particularmente, não duvido.

- Onde posso encontrá-lo. Preciso muito conversar com ele, Armando.

Ele pensou por alguns segundos e eu soube o endereço antes mesmo dele falar uma palavra.

- Eles ficam num casarão antigo a caminho de Machu Picchu. Mas, como já alertei, forasteiros não são bem vindos.

- Agradeço a preocupação. Agora, vamos indo.

- Desculpe qualquer mal entendido – Garrett se desculpou enquanto se levantava. A historia de Armando tinha realmente mexido com ele, fazendo-o se arrepender de qualquer pensamento negativo que tivera do dono do bar.

- Sem problemas. Vocês são diferentes do bando de Viquez, eu percebo. – ele se levantou apoiando-se à beirada da mesa – Vamos, eu acompanho vocês até a porta.

Caminhamos a passos lentos até as portas duplas da entrada. Àquela hora já não tinham muitos clientes no bar, somente alguns homens visivelmente alterados devido ao consumo de álcool.

Estávamos a um passo da porta quando senti o cheiro marcante da minha raça. Um vampiro estava próximo a nós. Na mesma hora, olhei para Garrett e li em seus pensamentos que ele também sentira a mesma presença que eu. Era somente um vampiro, que se aproximava rapidamente do bar.

- Acho que não precisaremos ir muito longe para encontrarmos integrantes do bando de Viquez. – comentei.

Armando nos encarou rapidamente compreendendo do que estávamos falando. Ele deu um passo para trás, ficando às nossas costas. O receio dele era que começássemos uma briga em seu bar e, com isso, sua única fonte de renda fosse destruída.

Conforme o vampiro se aproximada, mais claramente eu conseguia ler a sua mente. Ele também percebera a nossa presença. Ele tinha noção que estávamos em maior número e, por isso, não tinha qualquer pretensão violenta em seus pensamentos.

Esperamos pacientemente até que um vampiro com características indígenas entrou majestosamente no estabelecimento. Ele tinha olhos extremamente vermelhos, mas nada comparado ao que vi em Viquez nos pensamentos de Garrett.

- Saudação. Sou Edward Cullen. – cumprimentei educadamente.

E então tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O vampiro agarrou Garrett e o lançou em direção ao balcão, jogando madeiras quebradas em Armando e seu funcionário. Antes que pudesse atacar o vampiro, senti o forte cheiro de sangue dos cortes dos dois. No mesmo instante, os olhos de Garrett ganharam um vermelho mais intenso e vi em seus pensamentos que ele estava preste a atacá-los. Rapidamente, me lancei sobre o balcão, segurando Garrett às suas costas, passando meus braços abaixo de seus ombros.

- Saiam daqui! – eu gritei para Armando e o garçom. Os dois se afastaram, seguindo o caminho antes percorrido pelos demais clientes do bar. A essa altura, Garrett já estava com prendendo a respiração, acalmando seus instintos assassinos. Nesse momento corri meus olhos até a entrada do local e notei que o vampiro do bando de Viquez havia sumido, assim como a minha bagagem e a de Garrett.

**N.A.:** Olá, amores! Como prometido, o novo capítulo postado em uma semana... Para compensar eu quero reviews, hein!? Hehe

* * *

Fanfiction:

Elyon the Witch: Vou dar uma olhada na sua fanfic sim... adoooro ler fics. Valeu pelo review... Se o Ed é o nativo? Hummm... Interessante teoria... hehe

Talizinha: Vou confessar, também me estresso com a Bella... hehe... Ele só atrai perigo! Valeu pelo comentário, amore!

Cat e Dan: Eu sou apaixonada por esse país também. Estou adorando usá-lo como cenário. Brigadão pelo comentário, querida!!!

Sol Swan Cullen: Acho que não respondi todas as suas perguntas nesse capítulo, né? Mas prometo que no próximo teremos mais revelações... hehe. Beijão! Valeu o review!

Angélica B. Malfoy: Já assisti Moonlight... era bem legal! Fico feliz de dizer que parece com a minha fic. Beijinhos! Espero que continue lendo.

TyranDF: ADOREI todos os seus revirews! Que Deus te ouça e deixe o bichinho da inspiração sempre ao meu lado. ;)

Tatyperry: Obrigada pelo review, amore! Espero que continue lendo! Beijão!

TwiBr:

Lu Cullen: Ahahauhauhau... realmente, só a Bella para encontrar vampiros. Fico fleiz que tenha gostado! ;)

Orkut:

Nat Bel: Mais um capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado!

Lore: Amore, valeu pelo comentário...

* * *

Amores, deixem reviews, hein!

Beijinhos! Até já!

**Jaqueline de Marco**

**30/11/2008**


	8. Cap VII Casarão

**Ressurreição**

**Fanfic por Jaqueline de Marco**

* * *

Sinopse: Edward parte em uma jornada considerada impossível... Existe mesmo uma forma de voltar a ser humano?

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7 - Casarão**

Eu sentia como se estivesse no meio de um sonho. As imagens chegavam desfocadas, eu não conseguia visualizar os rostos das inúmeras pessoas presentes, as paredes ao meu redor passavam rapidamente por mim como se eu estivesse correndo ou sendo jogada com pressa... o pior é que apesar de parecer um sonho, eu tinha plena consciência de que não era.

A minha cabeça latejava como se a lateral do meu rosto palpitasse por conta própria. O cheiro de carniça entupia as minhas narinas e me dava náuseas. Eu queria abrir meus olhos e por diversas vezes eu tentei, mas as minhas pálpebras pesavam muito, como se eu estivesse tentando lutar contra um sono muito forte.

Os sons ao meu redor variavam desde grunidos, gritos, até algo que me parecia conversas em uma língua totalmente diferente de tudo que eu jamais ouvira. Em alguns momentos, eu captava algumas palavras, algumas pequenas frases que não faziam o menor sentido para mim.

Eu tinha consciência de que agora estava deitada em algo plano. Era como uma cama, mas sem a maceis do colchão. Tentei me mexer, virando um pouco meu corpo. Senti uma forte dor nas costas assim que me coloquei de lado. Minhas pálpebras não estavam mais pesadas e então, lentamente, eu pisquei.

Minha visão estava sem foco. Olhei para o teto, tentando buscar nitidez. Estava sob um forro de madeira antigo, quebrado em algumas partes, que formavam desenhos geométricos perfeitos com suas cores distintas. Conforme abaixei meus olhos, mesmo na penumbra, eu conseguia ver que estava em um quarto com poucos móveis. A minha esquerda, havia uma grande janela de madeira adornada no trinco sob uma cortina transparente que um dia deveria ter sido muito luxuosa, mas que hoje não passava de um trapo sujo e rasgado.

Eu me remexi um pouco e só então pude ver que estava deitada sobre os estrados de uma cama de casal. Mesmo sentindo dores nas costas, levantei meu pescoço numa tentativa frustrada de me erguer.

- Você não deveria se levantar.

Ouvi uma voz feminina com um forte sotaque latino me alertar. Parei na posição em que estava. Um medo irracional me tomou. As lembranças voltaram a minha mente tão rápido que novamente senti vontade de gritar. Estava sendo atacada por vampiros! Olhei para os lados rapidamente, mas não consegui enxergar muito além na penumbra. Então, apesar da dor que sentia por diversas partes do meu corpo, eu me levantei. Precisava sair dali de algum jeito.

Corri na direção de uma velha porta dupla em frente à cama. Mesmo sem conseguir ver, por algo que me pareceu menos de um segundo, senti a aproximação de alguém. E antes que pudesse alcançar a maçaneta, ela estava na minha frente.

Era uma das mulheres mais bonitas que já vira. Se antes, naquele ônibus de excursão, ela tinha uma beleza assustadoramente estonteante, agora, a centímetros do meu rosto, ela era perfeita... numa perfeição vampiresca.

- Por favor, não sangre. – ela falou antes de me empurrar com ambas as mãos.

Eu literalmente voei enquanto era lançada sobre a cama sem colchão. Senti o impacto nas minhas costas, a dor era imensa, e fechei os olhos. Assim que os abri novamente, lá estava ela em pé a minha frente.

- Eu falei que você não deveria levantar.

- Quem é você? – perguntei tentando não alterar o tom de voz.

Ela inclinou a cabeça e apertou os olhos. Era como se ela me avaliasse de alguma forma. A vampira abaixou-se lentamente, medindo com os olhos vermelhos cada movimento que eu fazia, e sentou-se na beira da cama. Inconscientemente eu dobrei as pernas, afastando-me o máximo possível dela.

- Você é diferente.

Achei irônica a frase, afinal, _ela_ era uma vampira. Como poderia ser mais diferente do que isso? Ela ainda me encarava imóvel quando voltou a falar.

- Ontem, no ônibus, você não ficou atraída pelos meus encantos. Era como se você, não sei, já soubesse o que sou.

As imagens dos acontecimentos no ônibus voltaram a minha mente. Todos aqueles turistas sendo atacados. Tanto sangue.

- Você os matou. Você matou aquela mulher.

Com uma velocidade sobre-humana, a vampira correu para se sentar numa cadeira velha num dos cantos do quarto. Ela estava distante de mim e a escuridão quase tomava todo o local, mesmo assim eu vi algo novo em seu rosto. Arrependimento talvez.

- Não era minha intenção.

- Ah, sim, sua intenção era somente atraí-los para que seus amigos fizessem o serviço sujo.

Ela novamente me lançou um olhar arrependido e logo depois abaixou a cabeça. Cheguei a me perguntar se deveria falar algo, ou talvez correr em direção a porta novamente, mas então ela levantou a cabeça, e desta vez seu olhar era impassivo.

- Sou Carmem Viquez. – ela continuou a me encarar de longe enquanto eu analisava o que estava acontecendo – E você é...?

- Você costuma perguntar o nome da sua comida?

Sem intenção, eu falara mais grosseiramente do que pretendia.

- Isso não é o que eu desejei ser.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – perguntei.

- Viquez te trouxe para cá. Acho que tem algo a ver com alguém que ele está de olho há uns dias.

As palavras dela não faziam o menor sentido para mim.

- Quem é Viquez?

- Conto o que quer saber, mas será que podemos começar novamente? – apesar dos olhos aterrorizantemente vermelhos, ela sorriu quase de um jeito carinhoso – Sou Carmem Viquez. E você é...?

- Bella.

Ela ficou alguns instantes em silencio, talvez esperando mais do que um apelido, antes de continuar.

- Certo, Bella. Viquez é o que podemos chamar de líder do nosso grupo.

- E por que ele não me matou?

- Há dois dias, um dos nossos, Huca, teve um encontro com dois forasteiros e nos trouxe alguns objetos pessoais deles. – ao perceber meu olhar confuso, ela continuou – Sabe o meu dom de sedução que você viu durante a excursão? Pois bem, Huca também tem, mas de uma maneira mais profunda. Ele consegue ver, sentir, toda emoção depositava em algum material que teve um mínimo de contato com alguém. Dentre os objetos trazidos, estava a sua foto.

Era Edward. Sim, agora tinha certeza. Edward era o forasteiro de quem Carmem estava falando.

- E onde ele está? O forasteiro, onde está?

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que ele virá hoje a noite. Pelo menos foi o que ouvi Viquez dizer.

Eu estava completamente confusa. Não via motivos para um vampiro com hábitos alimentares extremamente selvagens manter uma humana viva. A vampira deve ter reparado na minha expressão, pois logo voltou a falar.

- Viquez me prometeu que você ficaria bem.

- E por que você se importaria?

Carmem se levantou da cadeira, mas não se aproximou, manteve-se a distancia, como se lutasse contra algo invisível. Eu sabia exatamente o efeito que o meu sangue fazia sobre os vampiros. Tinha consciência na enorme luta que ela estava vencendo.

- Acredite ou não você é a primeira pessoa em décadas com quem converso. Diga-me, por que você é imune aos meus poderes?

-Você está tentando usá-los agora? – me senti meio boba fazendo essa pergunta, mas era completamente estranho pensar que eu era alvo de algo que nem ao menos podia sentir.

- Na verdade nem que eu quisesse. Viquez consegue inibir qualquer poder que se manifeste perto dele. E ele nunca deixa o casarão.

Eu podia sentir a dormência das minhas pernas devido a minha posição. Estiquei meu corpo, ficando ligeiramente mais confortável, embora a dor muscular ainda continuasse.

- Desculpa estar fazendo você passar por tudo isso. Prometo que logo você vai embora...

- E você diz isso por que o seu líder te prometeu? Por que eu deveria acreditar em vampiros?

- Sobrevivemos de sangue, você nunca entenderia a necessidade disso. Mesmo assim, escolhemos nossas vítimas. Nunca faríamos mal a um nativo. Não precisa ter medo, você ficará bem. Viquez não quer matá-la. Posso me aproximar? – ela esperou alguns instantes por uma resposta que não veio. Ainda não tinha certeza se confiava na vampira que há algumas horas vira matar a guia turística de forma tão selvagem. Sem demonstrar ter muita certeza do que estava fazendo, Carmem deu dois passos a frente, ficando mais visível sob a penumbra – Seu cheiro é bom. Dói resistir a ele. Como seu namorado consegue?

- O que te faz pensar que ele é meu namorado? – perguntei sentindo um frio na barriga após ter Edward finalmente citado por ela.

- Huca me falou que sentiu uma ligação muito forte entre vocês, algo que ele disse só ter sentido uma vez. – ela abaixou ligeiramente o tom de voz ao terminar a frase. Imaginei se o casal que demonstrara tamanho sentimento tinha sido ela com Viquez, ou quem sabe com outra pessoa. Mas jamais perguntaria.

- Nos amamos, essa é a única resposta que posso te dar. Seria prefeito se me tornasse vampira ou ambos humanos.

- Eu garanto, se houvesse uma segunda chance para nós, jamais seriamos monstros para quem amamos. Ele deve pensar da mesma maneira.

Eu somente meneei minha cabeça. Sem intenção, senti certa frustração com a frase dela. Vampiros da região seriam, com certeza, a primeira fonte de informação para Edward em sua busca pela lenda de ressurreição. Se nem eles conheciam nada a respeito, quem mais ajudaria? Até o momento não tinha sequer noção da real importância que eu estava dando para aquela história. Nunca fora minha prioridade, ou se quer uma possibilidade, ter Edward humano ao meu lado. Mas se houvesse a chance, por que não tornar as coisas da maneira mais natural possível?

Ouvi um som estridente e ambas olhamos na direção da porta. As madeiras velhas que formavam a porta dupla eram presas por dobradiças enferrujadas que denunciariam com sons de gemido a entrada de qualquer pessoa. Desta vez, um homem jovem, com o mesmo tom oliva pálido de pele que Carmem, entrou no quarto. Ele lançou um olhar sedento em minha direção poucos segundos antes de cobrir as narinas com a palma da mão.

O vampiro voltou-se para a vampira a minha frente e conversou alguns minutos com ela numa língua que eu não conhecia. Ela mal o encarava, respondendo a poucas coisas que ele dizia. De repente ele voltou-se novamente para mim e saiu tão rápido quanto entrou no quarto.

- Preciso resolver algumas coisas agora, Bella. – ela disse se encaminhando para a porta – Você logo deve estar com seu namorado. Aproveite agora para descansar um pouco.

Pensei em como faria isso enquanto assistia ela sair. Primeiro, a cama não tinha colchão. Segundo, e totalmente relevante, eu tinha completa noção do perigo que estava correndo em estar num casarão repleto de vampiros. Ainda pior, Edward supostamente estava vindo para cá. Eu tinha certeza que se ele soubesse que eu estava aqui, ele faria de tudo para me resgatar... o que mais me preocupava no momento. Edward era um bom lutador, mas jamais venceria uma dezena de vampiros sanguinários. Não queria sequer pensar na possibilidade.

Precisava tentar sair daquele lugar. Eu tinha a sensação de que os outros vampiros não seriam tão amigáveis comigo como Carmem. E se eu saísse daquele lugar, talvez Edward jamais precisasse entrar ali e confrontá-los sozinho.

Eu me levantei com cuidado da cama e caminhei devagar até a porta. Eu colei os ouvidos na madeira, mas não consegui ouvi nenhum som. Pensei em diversas maneiras para tentar abrir aquela porta enquanto forçava a maçaneta. Fiquei completamente surpresa ao perceber que apesar do peso da porta eu a abri facilmente, não estava tranca. O som das dobradiças enferrujadas fez meu coração parar por um segundo. Esperei para ver se alguém apareceria e me pegaria no início da minha fuga, mas nada aconteceu. Então encostei a porta novamente e segui por um corredor escuro.

Soube que estava no segundo andar quando alcancei uma larga escada que dava para uma entrada grande e adornada. Tudo tinha um estilo colonial, mas velho e sujo. A luz do dia e com uma boa reforma aquele lugar deveria ficar muito bonito, mas naquele momento, era um dos lugares mais assustadores que jamais vira.

Desci devagar as escadas, torcendo a cada degrau que alcançava que não tropeçasse e caísse. Ao fundo eu conseguia ouvir conversas exaltadas na mesma língua que ouvira há pouco Carmem usar com o outro vampiro. Assim que terminei de descer, ouvi passos muito baixos vindo ao meu encontro. Corri em direção a grande porta principal, mas, ao mexer na maçaneta, vi que estava trancada.

Tropecei, apoiando-me no corrimão, e segui contornando as escadas. Havia um vão embaixo dela e foi lá que me abaixei, torcendo para que a escuridão fosse o suficiente para me esconder. Alguns segundos depois, os passos que ouvira se aproximaram ainda mais até que vi dois vampiros passarem na minha frente. Um deles desacelerou um pouco assim que se colocou a um passo de mim, o que me fez prender a respiração por um momento, mas logo seguiu seu caminho. Ainda esperei alguns segundos até que pudesse respirar normalmente.

Senti nas minhas costas algo frio e quando me virei para olhar, percebi que estava agachada em frente a uma porta. Desta vez constatei que não estava trancada. Desci para o que parecia ser um porão. Provavelmente, esse porão devia ter alguma janela ou portinhola que serviria de saída para a minha fuga. Eu passava minhas mãos pela parede de pedra, tentando localizar meu caminho.

Eu notei que a umidade do ar era maior no porão e sentia as gotas que corriam pelo teto, também de pedra, e pingavam em mim. Segui por mais algum tempo, sem encontrar nenhuma janela... sem encontrar nada além de mais paredes e mais caminho a seguir. Voltei-me em direção ao início do meu caminho, mas na escuridão estava completamente perdida. Senti o desespero começar a tomar meu corpo, pouco antes de notar uma leve claridade vinda a distância. Havia uma janela em algum canto daquele lugar.

Caminhei quase me escorando nas paredes frias, seguindo aquela fresta de luz como se dependesse daquilo para viver. Cheguei num ponto mais claro, iluminado pela luz de uma gigantesca lua branca. Senti uma leve onda de alívio assim que vi que a pequena janela de vidro não parecia estar trancada. Eu só precisava achar naquele lugar algo em que pudesse subir para que pudesse alcançá-la.

Ainda encarando a janela, eu ouvi o som de uma respiração forte às minhas costas. Por um segundo, eu simplesmente gelei. Não consegui sequer soltar o ar que prendia em meus pulmões. Todo o meu sangue circulou pelo meu corpo antes que eu voltasse a me mover. Eu me virei e vi em meio a penumbra algo que de início achei ser um grande bicho com olhos brilhantes. Ele olhava para mim sem sequer piscar.

Sem mover qualquer outra parte do meu corpo, eu dei um passo para trás. O que antes achei ser um bicho, se ergueu, ficando poucos centímetros mais alto que eu. Seu rosto era coberto de pêlos claros sujos de terra e algo pegajoso, que se misturavam com fios que saiam do topo de sua cabeça. Sem que eu esperasse, ele gruniu um som que me fez lembrar de um felino prestes a atacar sua presa. Foi nesse momento que eu vi que seus dentes fortes eram sua arma. Eu dei mais um passo discreto para trás, mas ele avançou para cima de mim.

* * *

O vento batia forte no meu rosto. Estava correndo. A essa velocidade, não demoraria muito para chegar ao meu destino, mas sem perceber aproveitei este momento para pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Era a primeira vez que estava completamente sozinho. Garrett ficara no hotel, como eu pedira. Eu precisava conversar com Viquez a sós, ouvir seus pensamentos. De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, ele não mandara um dos seus pegar meus objetos pessoais à toa. Ele já me esperava... e eu tinha que saber o que faria.

Eu não saberia mensurar a saudade que sentia de Bella. Era algo quase físico. Sempre ouvi falar sobre cara metades e hoje, tendo Bella na minha vida, eu sabia que isso existia. Ela era a minha metade que ficara longe de mim e sem essa metade eu estava fraco, às vezes quase sem forças para continuar. Não saberia dizer quantas vezes nestes dias eu pensara em desistir, em abandonar essa idéia ridícula e voltar para casa. Mas, tantas outras vezes, o meu desejo de saber a verdade era mais forte.

Eu precisava provar para mim mesmo que eu tentara todas as maneiras antes de recorrer a mais cruel: transformar Bella em vampira. Ela não merecia. Era quase profano pensar que eu estaria condenando um anjo, que nasceu somente para me salvar, ao inferno. Mas sabia que eu não era bom, sou egoísta. Não consigo existir sem ela.

Cheguei a uma área plana, após um bom tempo de corrida morro acima. Ainda estava em meio às árvores e vegetação que ladeavam a estrada principal quando diminui meus passos caminhando a velocidade humana. Segui até a estrada e mesmo há muitos metros enxerguei o casarão velho, exatamente como Armando Velásquez disse que estaria.

Eu devia estar há uns dez metros de distância de onde o bando de Viquez morava. Eu podia começar a ouvir seus pensamentos, sussurros baixos, que no geral aumentavam para claras conversas conforme eu me aproximava. Pelos sons, os dez vampiros deviam estar em casa. Alguns no andar de cima, mas a maioria no primeiro andar.

De repente, eu dei mais um passo e o som parou. As vozes e conversas que eu ouvia nos pensamentos dos vampiros se cessaram bruscamente. Esta era a primeira vez em toda a minha existência que eu simplesmente deixava de ouvir pensamentos. Diferentemente do que aconteceu comigo quando conheci Bella, desta vez eu sabia que conseguia ouvi-los, pois há segundos o tinha feito, mas por alguma razão não podia mais fazer isso.

Caminhei mais alguns passos e constatei que os únicos sons que ouvia eram os realmente emitidos, como conversas e risadas. Algo ou alguém estava bloqueando o meu poder.

Senti uma dor aguda na garganta quando cheguei ao casarão. A vegetação rasteira que rodeava o lugar tinha um cheiro forte de sangue. Há poucas horas tivera um massacre naquele local. A simples imagem daquela idéia foi o suficiente para sentir desgosto da minha raça.

- Você deve ser Edward Cullen.

Rápido como somente vampiros podem ser, sete vampiros estavam na varanda da casa, inclusive o vampiro que há uns dias havia roubado minha bagagem.

- E você deve ser o famoso Javier Viquez. – falei cordialmente.

- Famoso? Com quem andou conversando? - ele deu um leve sorriso antes de voltar a falar – Não se engane pelo o que falam por aí. Eu só tento manter o equilíbrio das coisas por aqui. Mas venha, entre. Eu já imaginava que viria.

Caminhei com firmeza pelos poucos degraus que levavam até a entrada da casa. Ao contrário de Viquez, os outros de seu bando me encaravam de maneira hostil, como se esperassem qualquer movimento agressivo de minha parte.

Segui Viquez, passando pela grande porta principal até chegarmos numa sala de estar empoeirada. O vampiro indicou um sofá rasgado e, mesmo não sentindo necessidade de descansar, sentei ficando de frente para Viquez. Ele era pouco mais alto que eu e mais forte. Ele se vestia como um típico peruano com as roupas pesadas e levemente coloridas. Se não fosse pelo tom pálido de sua pele marrom oliva e seus olhos intensamente vermelhos, ele até poderia se passar por um humano qualquer.

Ele fez um gesto com as mãos e os demais saíram da sala, deixando-nos a sós.

- Peço desculpas pelos acontecimentos recentes. Huca tem uma maneira, digamos, diferente de conhecer as pessoas. Longe de mim, é tentador demais usar algum poder.

- Você bloqueia poderes? – perguntei entendendo o motivo de não estar ouvindo pensamentos na casa.

- Desculpa, é incontrolável. Garanto que qualquer poder que tenha, voltará a funcionar há dez metros de distância de mim. – ele continuava a falar amigavelmente. Não parecia o vampiro perigoso que tanto ouvira falar – Sinto informar que sei mais de você do que imagina.

- Então deve saber por que estou aqui.

- Receio que sim. Você acredita na lenda de Atahualpa. – ele mudou o tom de voz, ficando mais sério, mas ainda amigável – Achei que os poucos vampiros de fora do Peru que conheciam a lenda a tinham esquecido, mas vejo que não.

- O que você sabe sobre o assunto?

- O que sei é que já vi muitos vampiros enlouquecerem por ela. Muitos chegaram aqui, assim como você, cheios de esperanças de que houvesse uma segunda chance para a nossa raça. Como se o que tivéssemos fosse uma doença e essa lenda a cura. Mas lhe garanto, Cullen, nos meus quase quinhentos anos eu nunca vi ninguém voltando a forma humana.

- Você foi um Inca.

Viquez riu com a minha afirmação.

- Vejo que é um bom observador. Presumiu pela minha idade?

- Isso e alguns outros detalhes.

- Receio não atender as suas expectativas. Nasci depois da chegada dos Espanhóis. Todos aqui temos descendência Inca, mas não chegamos a conhecer quase nada da civilização.

- Você conheceu o padre Vicente de Valverde?

Ao ouvir a minha pergunta, ele se remexeu por um segundo, nada que olhos humanos notariam.

- Que batizou Atahualpa um dia antes dele morrer? O vi poucas vezes quando menino, mas não tenho a imagem dele muito fixa em minha mente. Soube que voltou para a Espanha pouco antes de morrer. Nunca me preocupei muito com ele, sinto muito.

- Entendo. – disse me levantando do sofá – Agradeceria se não houvesse problemas de eu continuar pela região mais alguns dias antes de voltar para casa.

- Claro, sem problemas. – ele voltou a sorrir – Imagino que deva ter ouvido coisas horríveis sobre mim, mas lhe garanto que não sou tudo isso que dizem. Somos vampiros, claro, mas não quer dizer que não sejamos seletivos ou receptivos com as visitas.

Ele, que também já estava de pé a minha frente, falou algo na língua quíchua pouco antes de um vampiro aparecer na sala. Viquez, ainda em quíchua, ordenou algo e o vampiro ao ouvir saiu da sala novamente.

- Para provar que sou confiável, pedi para trouxessem algo que acredito que te pertença.

Até o momento havia esquecido a minha mala que havia sido roubada. Prometera a Garrett que levaria a dele também. Estava completamente certo de Viquez se referia a minha bagagem até que comecei a ouvir um som diferente de todos os outros daquele casarão. Era um som compassado de um coração humano. Pedi aos céus que aquela pessoa não fosse quem eu mais queria que fosse.

- Edward! – Bella disse pouco antes de correr aos meus braços.

Eu abracei tão fortemente que por um instante esqueci que poderia esmagá-la com qualquer deslize. O cheiro dela, o ardor que sentia por resistir ao seu sangue, o seu cabelo emaranhado na nuca, sua pele macia... tudo o que jamais, nem por um instante, esquecera estava ali novamente nos meus braços. Eu me separei do abraço e ergui o seu rosto com minhas mãos. Ela não parecia machucada, somente suja e assustada. Eu a beijei de leve e, inconscientemente, me pus a sua frente, em posição de defesa.

- O que ela faz aqui, Viquez? – perguntei com mais hostilidade do que pretendia.

- A encontramos num ônibus turístico que interceptamos ontem. Huca já havia visto a humana nos seus pertences e a relação que vocês tinham. Não permiti que fizessem nada a ela. Não machucamos amigos... nem namorada de amigos, se assim podemos dizer.

Eu tinha consciência do quanto deveria ter sido difícil para todos aqueles vampiros terem resistido a tentação do sangue de Bella. Mesmo vampiros com hábitos alimentares não tradicionais como o de minha família já sofriam para agüentar a tentação, o que diria vampiros sanguinários como Viquez e seu bando.

- Obrigado.

- Não tem pelo que agradecer. Agora podem ir. Espero que voltem em paz para seu país.

Eu o cumprimentei novamente com um aceno de cabeça antes de sair do casarão segurando fortemente a mão de Bella. Assim que botamos os pés para fora daquele lugar, eu a segurei nos meus braços e corri. Eu não queria usar a velocidade tradicional, eu precisava deixar Bella o mais longe possível de tudo isso. Por alguns instantes eu criei diversas imagens aterrorizantes em minha mente onde Bella não tinha a sorte que teve. Senti um aperto onde deveria estar funcionando meu estomago só de pensar que por minha culpa, Bella poderia estar morta agora.

Em alguns minutos, estávamos em Pisac novamente, há poucos metros do chalé onde estava hospedado com Garrett. Eu diminui os passos até parar completamente. Sem conseguir mais controlar meu desespero, coloquei Bella no chão e voltei a procurar por qualquer coisa que indicasse que ela havia sido machucada.

- Bella, você está bem?

- Estou, estou bem. – ela passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me beijou novamente – E você? Você está bem?

- Não seja absurda. Você que estava em poder de diversos vampiros sanguinários.

Ela ainda me abraçava forte. Eu ouvia nitidamente os batimentos rápidos do coração dela. Eu sentia uma mescla de culpa e alívio.

- O que você veio fazer no Peru?

- Eu vim atrás de você. Carlisle me contou sobre a lenda.

Eu senti uma onda de arrependimento me invadir. Eu devia ter imaginado que ela acabaria descobrindo a verdade, que ela convenceria Carlisle a mandá-la para o Peru, que ela atrairia perigos para si. Eu devia ter imaginado.

- Por minha culpa você quase morreu – eu beijava o topo da sua cabeça, enquanto a apertava mais fortemente em meus braços – Acabou. Isso tudo acabou. Vamos para casa, vamos esquecer tudo isso. Prometo nunca mais te fazer correr esse risco novamente. Nunca!

Nesse instante ela se soltou do abraço bruscamente. Eu me mantive na mesma posição, encarando-a.

- Vamos embora?

- Sim, Bella, vamos embora. Isso tudo não passava de uma bobagem, uma lenda estúpida. Ninguém sabe se Atahualpa era um vampiro e Viquez não sabe sequer o paradeiro do padre que o batizou. Acabou!

- Viquez disse que não sabe de nada? – ela falava lentamente.

- O que você está querendo dizer, Bella?

- Edward, eu vi o padre Valverde pessoalmente. Não sei o Viquez te disse exatamente, mas ele está mentindo.

* * *

**N.A.:** E aí, o que acharam??? Peço mil desculpas novamente pelo atraso do capítulo, mas estou numa correria só.

Vamos as respostas aos comentários daqui:

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen – **hehe… Tudo o que é novo assusta. Amore, ainda não posso revelar se o Ed vai ou não virar humano, mas posso adiantar que eu acredito em finais felizes. Obrigada pelo review!

**Angelica B. Malfoy** – Valeu pelo review, querida! Agora você já sabe quem roubou a bagagem do Ed e quem pegou a Bella. ;)

**Talizinha** – Adorei seu review! Então, infelizmente não conheço o Peru não, mas MORRO DE VONTADE. Meu sonho é conhecer Macchu Picchu. E escrever essa fic só tem aumentado a minha vontade.

**Sol Swan Cullen** – Valeu o review!!! Espero que também tenha gostado desse capítulo! ;)

**Elyon the Witch** – Que linda! Obrigada!

**Sra Hale **– Obrigada! Sua teoria estava certa, ta vendo. ;)

**julesbinoche **– Valeu, amore! ;)

**Jujuba-ka-waiii-chan** – Gostei da sua campanha. Eu quero a cueca! Hehe. Valeu o review!

**Lilian Moreira** – Obrigada pelos reviews, querida! ;) Espero que também tenha gostado desse capítulo!

* * *

_Quero aproveitar para fazer uma propagandazinha básica da minha nova fanfic. Ela se chama_ **A Vida É Uma Rede**. _É uma comédia sobre fatos do cotidiano da família Cullen, pós Breaking Dawn. Quem quiser ler, por favor, dá uma olhadinha no meu perfil._

* * *

Bom, é isso. Não vou prometer não demorar com o próximo capítulo, mas prometo tentar ser rápida. ;)

Fiquem com Deus!!! E deixem revirews!!!

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Jaqueline de Marco**


	9. Cap VIII A culpa

**Ressurreição**

**Fanfic por Jaqueline de Marco**

* * *

Sinopse: Edward parte em uma jornada considerada impossível... Existe mesmo uma forma de voltar a ser humano?

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – A culpa**

A água do quente escorria pelos meus cabelos. Era como se ela não estivesse lavando somente as minhas madeixas, mas toda a neblina que embasava minha mente. Todos os últimos acontecimentos estavam envoltos numa névoa, desfocando rostos, lugares. Minha mente estava lutando para apagar cada detalhe de tudo o que acontecera recentemente. Mas essa batalha estava longe de ser ganha. Aos poucos tudo retornava a margem. Podia sentir o cheiro de mofo do porão do casarão, sentia na minha pele o gélido do ar, o frio de pavor na boca do estômago.

Algo, que um dia já fora um ser humano, hoje não era mais que um bicho selvagem com sangue seco nos lábios, carniça emaranhada na barba imunda. Questionava o que poderia ter acontecido com ele para deixá-lo naquele estado tão deplorável.

Agora a cena voltava à minha mente como num filme. Eu estava com medo, apavorada como poucas vezes já estivera antes. Não haveria escapatória, bastava um salto e aquele animal me destroçaria. Devagar tentei voltar meus passos, mas o mínimo movimento o deixou em sobrealerta. Ele notara a minha presença. Não tinha muito que fazer, precisava correr. A idéia de correr no escuro, por um porão que eu não conhecia, me dava poucas esperanças de sair viva daquele lugar. Mas precisava tentar. Eu me virei e comecei a correr, mas um segundo depois fui lançada ao chão com um enorme peso nas costas.

Como uma caça tentando se desvencilhar de seu caçador, eu me revirei, chutando e batendo no que quer que estivesse sobre mim. Assim me consegui me virar eu pude ver. Aquele ser humano, aquele animal, era um senhor muito idoso com cabelos e barba grisalha. Um senhor com uma força descomunal. Um senhor que tinha dentes tão fortes quanto os dos Cullens.

Numa última tentativa de viver, um breve momento de coragem eu usei toda a força que ainda me restava e consegui afrouxar menos de um centímetro da distancia que havia entre nós. Arrastei-me no chão imundo o suficiente para ficar fora de seu alcance. A milímetros de distancia eu ainda podia sentir o hálito fétido do animal que quase me matara, se não fosse pela corrente que o prendia àquele porão. Era um bicho acorrentado àquela semivida.

"Valverde", fora assim que o chamaram assim que os demais vampiros me encontraram. Com certeza, com o barulho que fizemos, eles esperavam encontrar somente pedaços de carnes humanas ou partes do meu corpo espalhadas por todo o porão. Eu estava em choque para sequer associar naquele momento o que estava acontecendo. Agora, com a neblina do pânico sendo dissipada de minha mente, em segurança num hotel em Pisac, as lembranças começavam a formar questões na minha cabeça. Valverde? Seria coincidência?

- Bella, está tudo bem? – a voz de Edward do lado de fora do banheiro me fez voltar à realidade.

Gritei que logo sairia do banho e fechei o chuveiro. Somente Edward, em um momento como esse, para lembrar de comprar algo para eu vestir. Não fazia nem um pouco meu estilo, tinha cor demais, mas era macio e estava limpo e isso no momento era mais que suficiente. Terminei de ajeitar tudo e entrei novamente no quarto para encontrar Edward sentado na cama com o olhar perdido. Se eu não tivesse certeza que ele sentiria meu cheiro há quilômetros eu arriscaria dizer que Edward não tinha nem se quer percebido a minha presença. Eu caminhei até a cama e me sentei ao lado de Edward, deitando minha cabeça naquele ombro de mármore.

- Mais uma vez as minhas decisões quase foram a causa da sua morte – ele falou sem se mover um centímetro.

- Pense nisso antes de fugir novamente – não tinha forças para acalmá-lo da dor e do arrependimento que ele devia estar sentindo. A dor da lembrança daquela manhã em que li a carta de despedida de Edward ainda latejava no meu coração.

- Eu não fugi de você, nunca fugi do nosso amor – antes que eu pudesse perceber Edward saiu do seu lugar e já estava agachado na minha frente quando voltou a falar – Eu já te expus tudo o que você perderia caso se tornasse uma imortal. Todas as sensações, todas as dores, sentimentos. Você perderia a chance da sabedoria a cada ruga nova da sua pele, o dom de adoecer e o dom de se curar. Mas de tudo isso, o mais importante, você perderia a chance de um dia gerar um filho. Quando eu digo não é à toa. Eu sinto isso na pele todos os dias, principalmente depois que te conheci, Bella. Você me faz querer ter um coração pulsando sangue, vida, todos os dias.

Os olhos dele estavam escuros não de um modo atemorizante, mas sim suplicante.

- Se você tivesse me dito seu plano eu te apoiaria, viria com você.

Tentei chorar, mas não consegui. Sentia que havia lágrimas demais, mas por algum motivo não conseguia derramá-las.

- Eu sei, meu amor – Edward se ergueu para beijar carinhosamente minha testa – Eu achei que poderia te proteger dessa maneira. Nem se eu passasse o resto da minha eternidade me desculpando seria o suficiente.

Eu encostei meu rosto no peito dele. Mesmo com tecido grosso da blusa de Edward, eu conseguia sentir o gelo de sua pele, mas eu sabia que ali era meu lugar. Aquilo me acalmava, estar com Edward me acalmava. Era meu porto seguro. Não podia nunca me separar dele, independentemente da situação, bastava estar com ele para estar bem.

- Não importa a decisão que você tomar, não importa se você quer acreditar que possa voltar a ser humano, se continuar para sempre como vampiro... Eu vou estar com você. Vamos passar por tudo, juntos. Juntos!

Delicadamente Edward se afastou de mim, segurando meu queijo entre seus dedos. Eu olhei para cima a tempo de encontrar os olhos dele. Naquele instante eu sabia que nada no mundo seria capaz de me afastar dele. Nem que tentássemos. Estamos predestinados. Não seríamos Edward e Bella, mas um único ser para sempre.

Os nossos lábios se encontraram num beijo urgente que selava toda a necessidade que tínhamos de nos unirmos. Naquele momento éramos somente dois apaixonados, somente dois loucos alheios a todos os empecilhos, a todos os problemas.

A mão dele passava com os dedos abertos pelos meus cabelos úmidos enquanto o beijo ficava mais lento. Ele afastou seus lábios somente alguns milímetros do meu, encostando sua testa na minha e ficamos naquela posição pelo que me pareceu uma eternidade. Eu sentia o subir e descer do peito de Edward conforme ele respirava. Eu sabia que era um mero costume, mas não podia deixar de pensar em como seria se fosse real, como seria se ele estivesse respirando de verdade, se ele pudesse estar comigo sem culpa, sem medo de me quebrar, me machucar. Não podia deixar de pensar em como seria se a lenda fosse verdadeira.

- Edward, eu acho que vi Vicente de Valverde ontem enquanto tentava fugir do casarão - falei num fio de voz.

Ele se afastou cuidadosamente de mim e então voltou a se sentar ao meu lado na cama.

- Bella, me sinto um tolo por ter acreditado nessa história, e pior, ter feito você acreditar nela também. Isso é só uma lenda.

Toda a cena da noite anterior voltou a passar como um filme na minha mente.

- Quando eu estava fugindo acabei parando num porão. Estava escuro, mas eu o vi nitidamente, muito de perto. Inicialmente achei que era um animal selvagem. Mas quando o bando de Viquez veio me resgatar eles conversavam numa língua desconhecida. Apesar disso eu entendi claramente como eles o chamavam. Valverde. – sentia-me como uma criança que tentava com muito esforço convencer os pais de que estava certa. Mas neste caso, estava certa de a pessoa que eu mais tentava convencer era a mim mesma.

- Você acredita nisso só por que o chamaram de Valverde? – como não obteve resposta, Edward voltou a falar – Bella, ele nasceu no século XV, como poderia estar vivo até hoje?

Ainda não tinha chegado neste ponto durante a elaboração da minha teoria. Ele não era humano. Ele ansiava pelo meu sangue como se dependesse daquilo. Só então tive um estalo e tudo ficou mais claro em minha mente.

- Ele é um vampiro – agora a cena no porão fazia todo sentido – Ele foi transformado pouco antes de sua morte. E provavelmente pelo grupo de Viquez.

Edward se levantou da cama e caminhou em um semicírculo na minha frente. Sua face não mostrava mudança alguma de expressão, mas seus olhos denunciavam que seus pensamentos estavam a mil.

- Não seja absurda, Bella. Por que Viquez transformaria Valverde em vampiro?

- Talvez por Valverde ter sido o padre que batizou Atahualpa na noite anterior a sua morte.

- Você está sendo muito influenciada por essa lenda, Bella – Edward deve ter reparado no meu olhar magoado, pois parou em frente de onde eu estava sentada e ficou me olhando de cima, tentando mostrar mais interesse – Você falou que ele estava acorrentado, certo?

- É. A corrente que o segurava foi a minha salvação – Edward parou de respirar alguns segundos antes de eu continuar – Eles o alimentavam. Havia carcaças, animais mortos no chão, sangue seco espalhado pelo lugar. Era como se ele fosse quase um animal de estimação.

Edward ainda tinha os olhos perdidos em pensamentos, mas sua voz foi firme.

- Não me interessa mais, Bella. Hoje partimos novamente para os Estados Unidos. É o melhor a se fazer.

Ele estava completamente firme na sua decisão. Eu tinha certeza que a preocupação dele estava voltada toda para mim. Era como se eu é quem tivesse o dom de ler pensamentos e agora estava ouvindo Edward dizer que não se importava em ter falsas esperanças, mas, claro, a história era outra quando a iludida era eu. Mesmo achando tudo aquilo absurdo, eu não podia parar de pensar no assunto. Em como tudo aquilo era suspeito demais. Não podia ser somente coincidência.

A porta do quarto se abriu de forma repentina, me pegando completamente de surpresa. Como já era de se esperar, Edward estava na minha frente, em posição de defesa, antes mesmo que eu pudesse piscar ou dar um passo para trás. Eu me inclinei levemente para o lado a tempo de ver um homem com cabelo loiro palha, vestido com um jeans surrado, entrando no cômodo. Pela sua beleza rústica e seus olhos extremamente vermelhos eu soube logo que se tratava de um vampiro.

- Então essa é a sua noiva – e antes que Edward pudesse falar qualquer coisa ele completou – Fique tranqüilo, acabei de comer.

Senti os músculos das costas de Edward relaxar levemente, mas ele continuou na minha frente.

- Bella, esse é Garrett, amigo de Carlisle. Ele tem me ajudado muito aqui no Peru.

- Prazer – respondi sem encontrar palavras melhores para dizer a um vampiro com hábitos alimentares convencionais.

- Garrett, como pode ver eu já estou com Bella. Tenho que leva-la de volta para casa. Temo que nossa viagem precise ser encurtada.

- Ia pedir para esperar alguns dias. Senti hoje a presença de alguns de nós na região – Senti Edward mover alguns músculos a minha frente – Alguns vampiros estrangeiros chegaram a Pisac.

- Quantos?

- Pelo menos uns cinco. Tentei seguir o rastro, Edward, mas o perdi a caminho daqui.

Mesmo estando as suas costas, eu sabia que Edward estava inquieto com o assunto.

- Garrett, sinto muito, mas não posso ajudar. Preciso deixar Bella em segurança – ele falou como se a sua existência fosse resumida a isso.

- Uma pena. Ainda tinham muitos lugares aqui que você ia gostar de conhecer junto a ela.

Garrett era o primeiro vampiro não "vegetariano" que não me aterrorizava tanto. Apesar disso, eu tinha certeza que o cheiro forte do meu sangue estava transformando o quarto num ambiente insuportável para vampiros.

- Edward, eu estou morrendo de fome – falei inicialmente como uma desculpa para sair daquele lugar, mas então percebi que não comia nada há mais de 24 horas.

- Perdão, Bella. Às vezes fico com outras coisas em mente e esqueço da sua alimentação.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Quando estávamos vindo para cá eu vi um bar na esquina. Eles devem ter alguma que eu possa comer – e então Edward pegou minha mão para me acompanhar.

- Na verdade, Edward, eu gostaria de conversar com você a sós sobre um outro assunto. Se não se incomodar, Bella – Garrett falou educadamente. Eu tinha quase certeza que ele estava segurando a respiração para poder agüentar estar perto de mim.

- Claro que não. Eu me lembro do caminho para o bar – antes que Edward pudesse contestar eu soltei sua mão e caminhei em direção a saída – Eu vou ficar bem.

Garrett agradeceu com um leve aceno de cabeça quando saí daquele quarto. Estávamos hospedados em um hotel que apesar de ser muito simples era o que havia de mais moderno nos arredores. Não fazia exatamente frio, mas o vento gelado penetrava pelo meu casaco de malha. Estávamos num vilarejo muito simples, mas com uma beleza única. Tudo era muito colorido, desde as vestes dos moradores locais que passavam por mim até as fachadas dos sobrados sem quintais, com portas voltadas para a rua de pedra.

Aparentemente, o bar era o único comércio na via, identificado por uma placa suja. As portas duplas de madeira da entrada estavam semi-abertas quando eu entrei. Havia diversas mesinhas espalhadas pela área de paredes marrons, mas todas vazias. Não tinha clientes no bar aquela hora. A minha frente havia um grande balcão feito com tábuas grossas ladeado por bancos. Apesar de rústico, o lugar era muito arrumado e caloroso.

Tirei meu casaco e o pendurei nas costas do banco. Assim que me sentei um senhor se aproximou com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Buenas tardes.

- Ah, desculpa. Não falo espanhol - respondi sem graça.

- Devia ter imaginado – o senhor deu um sorriso antes de continuar a falar – Eu entendo sua língua, não tem problemas. O que vai querer, _cariño_.

Eu olhei o cardápio que ele tinha colocado sobre a mesa. Tudo estava escrito em espanhol e numa outra língua, ambas desconhecidas para mim. Provavelmente por notar minha confusão, o senhor sorriu novamente.

- Posso sugerir algo?

- Por favor.

- Nosso prato típico se chama Pachamanca. É um cozido de carne, milho, batata, fava e algumas ervas. Tem muita saída.

- Vou querer então.

Enquanto ele se afastava com meu pedido eu ouvi a porta de madeira ranger enquanto era aberta. Olhei instintivamente para trás e pensei por um segundo que poderia ser Edward vindo ao meu encontro, mas assim que a pessoa entrou no meu campo de visão eu o reconheci da noite anterior. Era um dos vampiros do bando de Viquez. Ele parou na entrada e ficou durante alguns segundos me encarando. Seus olhos eram muito vermelhos e ele trazia aquele tom de pele amarronzado tão marcante em todos os comparsas de Viquez.

Antes que pudesse perceber, o senhor que há pouco tinha anotado meu pedido estava agora em frente ao balcão, exatamente ao meu lado. A posição que ele tomou me lembrou a mesma que Edward havia tomado quando tentava me proteger de Garrett.

- Se quer confusão é melhor sair, mas se veio em paz escolha logo uma mesa e se sente.

Não consegui conter a admiração que tive por aquele nativo. Ele estava sendo extremamente corajoso, ou completamente ignorante do real perigo que estava correndo.

O vampiro se moveu com relutância caminhando novamente em direção a porta. Senti um frio na barriga ao notar que os seus olhos não se moveram; continuavam vidrados em mim.

Voltei-me a me ajeitar no banco de madeira, ficando novamente de frente para o balcão. Enquanto pensava a melhor maneira de sair discretamente daquele lugar e chegar em segurança até Edward, eu ouvi o garçon peruano falar:

- Peço desculpas, mas aqui temos que tomar certos cuidados com turistas. Ainda mais moças desacompanhadas como você.

Ele falava de um jeito carinhoso, realmente preocupado.

- Não gosto de dar trabalho – falei da forma mais sutil que consegui – Aquele homem quem era?.

- Huca. Podemos chamá-lo de dedo duro de uma pessoa muito poderosa por aqui.

- De Javier Viquez, certo? – resolvi arriscar. Não sabia até que ponto ele seria ignorante ao que estava acontecendo na própria cidade.

- Como _ustedes saben_?

No primeiro momento me arrependi de ter lançado a pergunta, mas então a expressão de sincera preocupação voltou ao rosto do garçom antes dele voltar a falar.

- Eu se fosse você, menina, não me meteria com essas coisas.

- Tarde demais – falei sem pensar – Mas o senhor sabe quem eles são?

Ele encostou-se ao balcão, deixando o cotovelo e o antebraço próximos a mim. Era como se as suas próximas palavras fosse um grande segredo.

- Não quem, mas o que são.

Ele voltou-se a se afastar e seguiu em direção a uma pequena porta às suas costas. Fiquei pensando em mil alternativas para que o que aquele homem estivesse falando não fosse realmente a verdade, mas algo me dizia que ele sabia de muita coisa. Provavelmente mais do que eu mesma.

Depois de alguns minutos o senhor voltou carregando uma grande bandeja com uma cumbuca de barro que soltava fumaça.

- Espero que goste, _cariño_ – disse enquanto colocava a comida colorida sobre o balcão.

- Será que o senhor poderia me fazer companhia enquanto como?

Por um segundo era como se eu pudesse ler os seus pensamentos. Ele se perguntava se eu era completamente insana e se era uma boa idéia estar me dando ouvidos. Apesar disso, provavelmente para ser educado, ele sentou-se do outro lado do balcão, ficando a alguns centímetros de mim.

- A propósito sou Bella.

- Armando.

- Você é o dono desse bar? – perguntei antes de colocar uma colher cheia na boca. A comida era realmente muito saborosa.

- Sou. Há muitos anos – ele parecia estar mais descontraído.

- Nasceu aqui?

- Sim. Vivi aqui minha vida inteira – ele ficou pensativo por alguns instantes antes de voltar a falar – Apesar de tudo, é um excelente lugar para viver.

- Imagino que deva conhecer muito sobre a história desse lugar. Histórias sobre os Incas... – tentei falar de uma forma casual enquanto comia o tal Pachamanca vagarosamente.

- Uma coisa aqui, outra ali.

- O que sabe sobre Atahualpa?

- O Inca? – após um aceno afirmativo meu ele continuou – Não muito. Ele disputou o trono com o meio irmão numa guerra sangrenta que durou vários anos. Depois de matar o irmão, ele estava voltando para Cuzco para assumir o trono quando caiu numa armadilha dos espanhóis. Foi preso e morto.

- Como foi a prisão dele?

- Atahualpa aceitou um convite do explorador espanhol, Francisco Pizarro, para jantar e conversar e foi até a praça principal da cidade de Cajamarca. Dizem que quando ele chegou com sua guarda de honra o lugar parecia deserto e ele foi recebido pelo padre Vicente Valverde que exigiu que ele se convertesse ao cristianismo. Atahualpa se recusou e atirou a bíblia no chão. Isso foi uma ofensa e foi declarada oficialmente guerra aos incas.

- Mas ele foi batizado pela igreja antes de morrer, não foi? – falei lembrando-me do que Carlisle havia dito sobre a lenda.

- Por algum motivo padre Valverde o convenceu que deveria se converter antes de morrer.

- E o que aconteceu com o tal padre?

- Ele voltou para a Espanha por algum tempo e quando voltou se tornou o primeiro bispo de Cuzco. Com a morte de Pizarro, ele deixou novamente a região. Há rumores que ele foi morto no caminho, ainda no Panamá. O que se conta é que os índios derramaram ouro pela sua garganta como castigo por sua suposta ganância.

Armando parou de falar, como se a história realmente tivesse chegado ao fim. Por alguns instantes fiquei tentando ver nexo em toda a história, em como tudo poderia se encaixar no que estaria acontecendo no casarão de Viquez.

- Você está acompanhada por aqueles dois vampiros forasteiros, não? – a pergunta dele me pegou de surpresa pela naturalidade com que ele falava. Havia preocupação sim, mas era natural, como se fosse comum conversar sobre vampiros com uma estranha – Primeiro os dois aparecem aqui perguntando sobre Viquez e seu bando, agora você com essa história.

Pensei em negar, em chamá-lo de maluco, mas não podia, nem queria mentir para ele. Ele parecia conhecer o lugar e suas histórias mais do que ninguém.

- Sim, estou. – só então notei que a expressão do rosto dele mudara, havia uma nítida dúvida. Era como se ele se perguntasse como uma humana poderia conviver com um vampiro sem se transformar no prato principal.

- Será que posso saber o real motivo de todas as suas perguntas?

- Eu acho que vi alguém que não deveria estar sequer vivo no casarão de Viquez. O que me diz?

- Praticamente todos naquele casarão não deveriam estar vivos. Viquez fazia parte da guarda de Atahualpa, deve ter uns 510 anos. Definitivamente era para estar morto.

Senti um tom de rancor nas palavras dele, mais rancor que o comum. Ele parou para pensar por alguns momentos antes de voltar a falar.

- Por que as perguntas sobre Atahualpa e Padre Valverde? – quando ele viu que eu não ia responder, ele voltou a perguntar – Quem você viu no casarão, _cariño_?

- Se eu dissesse que acho que vi o padre que batizou Atahualpa, o que diria?

- Diria que não duvido de nada nesta vida. – ele sorriu carinhosamente e voltou a falar quase num sussurro – Existe muito mistério na vida e morte do padre. Já ouvi boatos que ele não fora morto por indígenas panamenhos, mas sim pelo bando de Viquez como vingança pela morte de seu líder.

Pensei na hipótese de Armando, mas isso não faz sentido. Por que matar o padre e não o explorador espanhol que comandou a prisão e execução do líder deles?

- Como Atahualpa pode ter morrido sendo um vampiro? Pelo menos, como foi destruído sem ter sido queimado e decapitado.

Pela primeira vez desde o início de nossa conversa eu vi um olhar de desconfiança no rosto do comerciante. Era como se agora ele realmente duvidasse da minha sanidade. Só agora.

- Do que você está falando? Atahualpa não era um vampiro. Como ele poderia ter...

A frase dele parou na metade. Ele tinha seus olhos quase vidrados às minhas costas. Para olhar o que ele encarava, eu me virei rapidamente a tempo de ver o rosto cor de oliva que se mostrava parcialmente na porta. O mesmo vampiro que anteriormente havia tentado entrar no bar havia voltado. E então algo terrível me veio à mente "e se ele não havia partido em momento algum?". Ele provavelmente havia ouvido toda nossa conversa e agora diria a Viquez tudo o que sei.

Armando contornou com pressa o balcão e logo estava em pé entre mim e o vampiro. Ele falou algumas frases de forma energética numa língua que não conhecia antes de se virar para mim e me mandar entrar numa porta que havia atrás do balcão.

- Não vá a lugar algum. Preciso levá-la. – o vampiro falou de forma casual.

Senti um frio dentro do estomago. Receava por minha vida, mas principalmente pelo senhor grisalho a minha frente.

- Ela não sairá daqui com você. Ela é minha convidada, não é forasteira!

- Não provoque, _viejo_!

- Saia daqui, _nina_. – Armando me ordenou mantendo o tom de voz firme.

Percebi que o vampiro estava perdendo a paciência. Resolvi me intrometer. Levantei do banco, ainda às costas do senhor.

- Por que precisa me levar?

- Você fala demais, _mujer_!

Ele deu um passo em minha direção, mas Armando se colocou em seu caminho.

- Saia da minha frente, _viejo_!

O dono do bar não se moveu um centímetro. E então pela primeira vez o vampiro desviou seus olhos de mim. O olhar que lançou para Armando era frio, quase homicida. Senti meu sangue gelar um segundo antes de ver o dono do bar ser lançado a cerca de quatro metros. Ele caiu sobre uma mesa de madeira que se quebrou no impacto, transformando-se em dezenas de pedaços de ripas.

Por instinto me virei na direção dele para tentar ajuda-lo, mas fui impedida pelo vampiro a minha frente. Ele segurou meu pescoço com uma única mão e me ergueu.

Estava quase perdendo meus sentidos, quando senti o afrouxo das mãos dele e fui aterrizada novamente no chão. Minha visão estava ligeiramente turva pela falta de oxigênio, mas senti meu coração começar a se acalmar quando vi Edward puxando pelo ombro o capanga de Viquez. Ambos se colocaram em posição de ataque, como dois grandes felinos. Caminhei com dificuldade até onde Armando havia sido arremessado e só então percebi que ele não estava mais sozinho. Carlisle estava com ele.

Na verdade não era somente Edward quem acabara de entrar no bar, mas toda a família Cullen estava presente. Por um breve instante lembrei de Garrett ter comentado sobre a presença de vampiros novos na região, mas nem por um instante pensei que poderiam ser Alice e companhia.

Sentei-me no chão, ao lado de Carlisle. Armando estava com uma estaca de madeira atravessada em seu abdômen, a alguns centímetros do umbigo. Ele gemia muito e falava várias palavras numa língua que não conhecia.

- Ele vai ficar bem?

- Preciso levá-lo ao hospital mais perto. A madeira deve ter perfurado algum órgão – Carlisle pressionada a ferida com a estaca para tentar estancar o sangue.

Antes que pudéssemos mexê-lo, Armando segurou meu pulso e focou seus olhos em mim. Uma gota de sangue escorreu de sua boca.

- Não... não desista dela... minha mãe.

O aperto no meu pulso parou. Os olhos de Armando não mais se mexiam e seu peito não mais se movimentava. Carlisle lentamente soltou os dedos que enlaçavam meu pulso e com a ponta dos dedos fechou os olhos de Armando.

A cena era chocante. Nunca vira alguém morrer. Não assim, na minha frente, tentando me defender. Senti meus olhos marejados e voltei-me para a entrada do bar a tempo de ver Jasper e Emmett empurrando o vampiro assassino, que tinha os braços presos nas costas, para fora.

Eu pisquei para derramar uma lágrima teimosa e quando abri meus olhos, Edward já estava sentado ao meu lado. Ele passou delicadamente seus braços sobre meu ombro e me abraçou. Foi então que não consegui mais conter as lágrimas.

A culpa que eu sentia era algo quase físico. Agora entendia a dor que Edward devia sentir quando achava que estava me colocando em perigo.

Com a cabeça no peito de Edward o ouvi dizer com uma voz calmante:

- Não é sua culpa, Bella. Tudo vai ficar bem, prometo.

* * *

**N.A.:** Oie!!! Gente, mil desculpas pela demora do capítulo. Infelizmente minha vida real é chata e corrida... hehe. Mas e aí, o que acharam do capítulo? O próximo será a passagem para a segunda parte da história.

Quero muuuuiiittooooo agradecer aos reviews que tenho recebido, aos alertas e a todos que favoritaram minhas fics.

'Brigada: **Nina-osp, Sol Swan Cullen, Julesbinoche, Lilian Moreira** (ainda não sei quantos capítulos terão, mas mais ou menos uns 15), **Norashy Tammi-chan, Dyana, Naty, Nathalia Peverell Cullen, Kathy Cullen, Carol Venâncio, Vânia e Sweet-Nessie.**

Comentem, okay!?

Beijinhos! Fiquem com Deus!

Jaque


End file.
